Sniblets of Insanity
by Deadderson
Summary: Short stories based on prompts from tumblr!
1. Proposal

Prompt from Tumblr

Levy knew she'd be in trouble if she was caught, but she couldn't resist chuckling mischievously as she snooped around the shop desk while she waited for Gajeel to finish up. They had briefly stopped by to pick up some things he thought he'd needed for their trip. Levy had teased him gently that he didn't need to dress like a gear head when he met her parents, causing him to sputter and bluster.

"I ain't going to do anything today, so don't worry about that!" he said, huffing as he left the office. Levy sighed, feeling pity for him. He was nervous enough as it was, her teasing him was putting him in an edgy mood, despite her continuously telling him that he'd be fine. 'Oh well,' she mused, shrugging to herself and sighing. She swung around in the office chair as she waited for him, boredom setting in.

As she gazed around the room her eyes landed on a familiar handwriting on a binder, and her curiosity was peaked. She scooted the chair closer to the desk and slid the worn binder towards her, glancing over her shoulder to check if he was coming back before gently opening it.

The first few pages were nothing more than rhetoric type, paperwork that he filled out daily. She smiled, running her fingers over the scrawled ink as she glossed over it, memorizing the loops and slashes of his handwriting. She loved everything about him, and his penmanship was particularly endearing. As she flipped the pages, her fascination turned to wonder as the ink was replaced by graphite, and the words turned to shapes.

Page after page was filled with sketches of the work he spent time on, accompanied with little notes pointing out items that needed special attention. She giggled at each little note that expressed frustration at a particular point. As she continued on, she began to notice little oddities on the sides, obviously little doodles of whatever distracted him. Some were of dishes he worked on at his other job, but gradually they all were shrimps. She pursed her lips in confusion, laughing when the doodles became little comics of the shrimp dancing around. ' _Does he have an obsession with shrimp_?' she wondered, giggling at the thought.

Then, the doodles were replaced by circular designs, and lots of notes. She was amazed as she continued to flip the pages, each design was becoming more and more intricate, involving a lattice and a paisley pattern. At the center of each of these was another circular space, the final design bulleted "Diamond?"

Levy gasped, stunned into silence as realization hit her.

A ring.

Gajeel was designing a ring.

She scoured over the page now, reading all of the notes that he had scribbled around the design. Her heart sped up and tears pricked her eyes when she read her name, her favorite metals and stones. With shaking hands she turned the last page, and the tears fell when she saw the final product with a green stamp of approval. It was titled "Levy's engagement ring", and she leaned back, utterly breathless.

She hadn't heard him come in, or notice him stand behind her as she looked through the binder. She definitely hadn't notice when he slipped the little cardboard box onto the desk next to her, and she jumped when she saw it. Blushing wildly red, she whipped around to face him, torn between apologizing and demanding answers. But as he grinned embarrassedly at her, her words died in her mouth. He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, then pointed at the box that he had placed on the desk.

"You want a better look?" he asked, laughing as she gasped and whirled, grabbing the box and facing him again. He had knelt next to her, and was watching her face. She hesitated, unsure if she was dreaming or not. "Shrimp, it's not that hard to open a box," he teased, poking her cheek. She stilled, then grinned, giggling nervously. Gently, she opened the box and gasped in awe.

The ring was small, set in her ring finger size. Silver and gold strands were woven together and blended into the lattice pattern, surrounding a set of small diamonds and an aquamarine stone. She was breathless; it matched her perfectly. "Gajeel," she breathed, tearing her eyes away to look at his blushing face.

He reached around her, taking the ring out of the box and slipping it on her finger. "There," he purred into her ear. "Now it's perfect."

She laughed, tears slipping down her cheeks as she watched his fingers caress the shiny metal. She felt his lips press against her ear, kissing her gently. Smiling she turned her head, her own lips meeting his gently. He pulled her closer, deepening the kiss and leaning over her. She moaned as he kissed her nose, and she took advantage of it, kissing his chin piercings. She giggled then, ducking her head as she looked at the ring again.

"So I take that as a yes?" he murmured gently, brushing his fingers through her hair. She laughed, blushing. "You have a weird way of proposing," she sighed, brushing her nose against his lips. "But yes, I do."

He grinned broadly, pulling her close into a tight hug and laughed out loud. "Then I guess I'd better get started on your wedding ring, babe."


	2. Memories

The wind was listless today, barely lifting the dust from the road she walked on. Though the sun bore down on her shoulders, Levy felt the chill of the season as yet another year was coming to a close. She scowled, brows pinching her aged and scarred face into a grimace. She lost count of how many times she forced herself to travel this road to the little village.

She really did hate this journey, the little reminders of the past that she had lost and fortunate others were able to keep. On either side of the road, grave markers dotted the landscape as a memorial to the dead from the Eclipse Crisis. As she passed each one, she smiled sardonically. There were many, many more markers over the horizon, every one marked with the names she had scribbled down years ago as she had desperately wanted to remember them all. Now, she whispers their names in a silent prayer, knowing she'd never finish this mantra before reaching town.

As she drew near, more grave markers clustered the road, and the mantra stopped. Here, she gripped her chest, pausing her journey, and looked up. The graves of the Fairy Tale guild resided here, and each name was complimented by the mage's skill. She slowly passed by each one, murmuring the names and slowly ran her fingers over the markers, brushing off the dust carefully. She stopped again when her fingers felt the cold metal of one particular marker, and her breath hitched painfully. It never got easier passing his grave.

"Auntie Levy!"

Breaking out of her reverie, Levy looked up as the young woman ran up to her, breathing hard from exertion. "We've been waiting for you for ages," she scolded, her bright eyes flashing annoyance. Levy smiled gently at the girl, letting her hand slip from the grave marker and falling to her side.

"Now, now, little one, you know that I don't pass by my friends without saying hello, right?" She looked back at the graves, then back to the girl. Looking abashed, the girl nodded slowly as she took Levy's hand in her own, and drew her into the village gates. "Besides," Levy continued. "These old bones of mine don't work as well as they used to anymore, I think they're getting tired of this journey."

The girl didn't respond, but Levy knew she felt ashamed that she had scolded the elder for taking her time on a journey she never wanted to make. Turning back to face Levy, she slowed her pace and leaned close.

"The mayor wanted to show you something, hence why he asked you here today," the girl whispered into her ear.

"Oh? What could that brat of a mayor have this time that he felt to summon me for?" Levy asked, slightly intrigued. The girl shook her head, pulling her forward in the direction of the city hall. Levy sighed, shaking her head. They had a particular habit of making mountains of molehills with somethings, especially with rubble the scavengers came back with. Since she remembered most of the pre-crisis era, she could identify and mark what they brought back. Sometimes they found little baubles, other times they found important documents that survived. Levy would sometimes find things that she had written herself, causing memories to flood over her and leave her silently gasping for air.

It seemed that today the scavengers found a few books in an area not far from where Magnolia once stood. They sat in a small stack on a desk, waiting for her as the old script mage was ushered in and offered the small chair. The mayor stood by the desk, waiting for her to settle in before clearing his throat.

"Miss Levy" he started casually. She nodded in his direction, turning back to the books. She reached for the slip of parchment and ink that they had set next the stack of books, readying herself to document the find.

The top book was a novel, telling the tale of an adventurous hero who saved the day and won his lady. Levy smiled briefly, jotting the next two books down as well. The last book made her stop, the smile falling from her face. Her hands shook as she reached for it, recognizing the feel of the leather that bound it together.

The Fairy Tale journal, the same one that she had worked on so long ago, filled with the happiness that was gone. She opened the book, reading her own words as she remembered them. She turned the page, recalling all of the names. A picture flipped in front of her, faded around the edges but still showing the figures that posed for the shot. Levy hadn't even realized that she was crying as she saw his face, the studded glare that she still loved to this day and missed with all her heart. She couldn't remember his voice as well, though. It was becoming as faded as the picture.

Quietly sobbing as she continued to turn the pages, she saw that she wasn't the only one to write in the journal. Each of the mages had something to say, whether it was the day's report on a job or a signature that was needed. She flipped through the pages, chuckling at some of posts written in the journal, sniffling more as she came to the last pages of the journal. Finally, she found what she had been hoping for; his only post in the journal.

"This guild is crazy as fuck, but alright. Gihi."

Levy stared at the words, fresh tears flowing as she heard his laughter echo in her mind.


	3. Oh Lordy

Sorry about the last chapter; time for something fun!

The smirk that greeted Gajeel that morning at the guild sent shivers down his spine. He was in trouble, and everyone knew it when Laxus plopped the paper bag down in front of him.

"Ye lost the bet, now you gotta face the music," he laughed, pointing at the iron dragon slayer. Gajeel growled, shrinking back from the bag. He hated it when his quotes were thrown back in his face, especially when he was the fool that was laughed at. He could only thank his lucky stars that Levy wasn't around to witness this humiliation.

"And remember, Gajeel," Laxus continued, grinning even wider than before. "You have to wear it in public, for everyone to see. That includes your little girlfriend."

Gajeel decided that Laxus was quite possibly the evilest man on the planet. Even Makarov was nodding in agreement; there was no way out. Even the other guys were grinning evilly at him, snickering at the man.

"Son of a bitch," he groaned.

…

"Ahhhhhhh, the sun feels so great today!" Levy yawned, stretching her arms over her head. She and the girls had decided to take a short visit to the beach for a mini vacation before taking the next job, figuring they could use the peace and quiet to relax.

At least that was the plan.

A commotion drew their attention, and Levy nearly stopped breathing, her jaw dropping from shock.

Laxus and other men from the guild were cheering as a blushing Gajeel was screaming at them, stripping his pants off at the same time. Levy thought that he was completely nude at first, but _noooooo_. He was wearing a horribly bright green and pink speedo, possibly the most garish thing she'd ever seen. It was incredibly tight on him too, the fabric stretching tight across his ass, almost crawling into his crack.

' _Ooohhh what even_ ' her mind screamed, her hands slapping her face in effort to block out the scene. She peeped through her fingers however, as Juvia and Lucy screamed in hysterics. He had heard them, and turned to face them, his blush reaching from his collarbone to his hairline. The speedo was nuclear orange in the front, and did nothing to hide his cock. In fact, it was emphasized thanks to the size and brilliancy of the fabric. Levy's eyes locked on and didn't move as he swung around and ran into the ocean. She heard herself squealing as she watched his ass bounce as it was engulfed by the water.

As soon as she could think again, she looked up to find most of the guys rolling over in the sand, laughing their asses off. Even the girls next to her were laughing, and she felt a pang of guilt. This wasn't normal for Gajeel, his only flamboyancy was on how well (or badly) he sang. He must've lost a bet or something, she though, biting her lip. Quickly she scoured the beach for the shorts she saw him wearing before stripping.

Spotting the discarded clothing she leapt up and raced for them, then made a beeline for the water, scanning the waves to locate him.

"Oi, oi! What are you doing?" yelled Natsu, noticing what she was doing. Trust the bookworm to help the slayer no matter what, even if a prank was involved. He and the others rushed after her, not ready for the joke to end yet.

She jumped as soon as she noticed that she was being chased, rushing into the waves and calling for Gajeel. She dove just as they were reaching her, avoiding them just in time. She swam ahead of them, tightly gripping the shorts in one hand as she surfaced, gasping as she looked around. The others were still following her, and she dove again, swimming underneath them as she tried to find Gajeel.

She started when she felt a large hand on her arm, and she gulped a lungful of water before she felt herself being pulled up. Coughing and sputtering, she fought the tight grip, trying to free herself.

"Oi, shrimp, slow down!" She opened her eyes to find herself facing the object of her search. Wheezing, she shoved the shorts in his face, blushing madly. The image of his swinging junk and bouncing posterior was forever seared into her mind, and now that she was this close to him, she wasn't sure if her mind or heart could take it.

'H-here! P-put that on fast," she sputtered, unable to meet his eyes. She instead whirled her head around to see if she was still being chased, only to find that during her last dive the girls had come to her rescue, with Erza in the lead. Thus, they were the only ones in the water at the moment, giving them a little bit of space.

Gajeel stared at her for a second, then pulled the offending fabric off before slipping on his normal shorts. He leaned back a little to throw the speedo further out into the ocean, resulting in a squeak from the blushing girl in front of him. Surprised, he dangled it in front of her, smirking as she squeaked again and hid her face.

"What, you want this then?" he chuckled, plopping it on her head. She squealed, flapping her arms over her head and flinging the colorful material away. She pouted, glaring at him as he roared with laughter.

"You asshole, I got your shorts for you and this is the thanks I get?" she turned, her face burning as she moved to swim back to the shore. She didn't get very far before his strong arms gently wrapped around her and pulled her close, her bare back meeting his warm chest. Looking back at him in surprise, she saw that he was blushing, but he had stopped laughing.

"Just teasin ya, shorty," he muttered, then stared at her straight in the eyes. "But seriously though, you saved my ass again." He leaned over her, smiling slightly as her heart stuttered again, this time for a different reason. She gripped his arms, blushing at how near his lips were brushing hers. She sighed, quirking her eyebrows at him.

"Next time you make a stupid bet, save the weird shit for the bedroom," she muttered, picturing the possibilities. She didn't even mind when Gajeel burst out laughing again, hugging her close as the crowd called for them from the beach. But for sure she had plenty to tease him about now too.


	4. Rodeo

A Christmas present for Aya-eisen!

Loud voices danced on the wind over the tall golden grass, carried over to the blue haired woman as she walked towards the ranch she was currently staying at. Perking her head up, she hurried her steps, a small smile on her lips in anticipation. She'd never openly admit it, but she was hoping to see a certain ranch hand in the corral today, breaking in the new horses. Her heart would stutter as she watched him ride the animals, admiring the way his body moved as they tried to buck him off. Of course, she'd watch from afar as he'd only known her as "the grumpy teacher".

The way they had met certainly gave him that impression. They had collided in the streets of the small town near the ranch, and she had been knocked flat on her rear, his friends laughing at her expense. Indignant, she stood up quickly, brushing herself off as she glared at them, turning to lecture the tall man. To her fury, he offered no apologies to her, instead leaning down and whispering in her ear, "Maybe if you were at least a couple of inches taller, I could've seen you, shrimp."

She had gasped, her face flushing in rage. Shrimp? He was outrageous, and completely infuriating. She huffed, turning on her heel and strode away, trembling with anger.

She wasn't sure when anger turned into something else, but slowly her heart began to beat he was around. Maybe it started when she and her friends had a little too much to drink at the saloon one night, and he had walked them home after a group of unsavory men approached them. She didn't remember too much about it, but she did remember snippets of him teasing her during the walk. Or maybe it was when he had found her in the alleyway one day, soaking wet from the downpour and bawling her eyes out over her horrible luck. He had thrown his jacket over her, then had awkwardly slipped his arm over her shoulders till she stopped hiccuping. She had inadvertently leaned into his warm side, shivering from the freezing rain. She seemed to remember that his grip had slightly tightened around her then.

He was still rather jerkish to her on occasion, teasing her to irritation, but more often than not his teasing left her breathless in laughter. She must've gotten used to him being around her, she mused. He was showing up in unexpected areas that she was usually at, such as the library or the school house after class was dismissed. She had to constantly fight the blush that crept into her cheeks when she spotted him now, and she wasn't sure why. Once Lucy had suggested that she had deeper feelings for the man, and she automatically dismissed it as nonsense. Her, in love with him? Impossible, and surprising heartbreaking for her whenever she thought about it. She wanted to know what he wanted from her, but her own feelings often left her confused and dizzy. Some days she wanted to bask in his presence, and to listen to his heart beat as he laughed, teasing her. The thought would frighten her then, and she'd flee from it, her heart racing as fast as the horses on the ranch.

But she couldn't stop herself from staring at him, drinking in the sight of his broad shoulders, his wild black hair, and the way his eyes twinkled as he laughed. She'd catch herself smiling back, then sigh in derision, scolding herself for being improper. He was definitely not a man a young lady should want, and he never hid the fact that he was a flirt either. Regardless, she still couldn't look away from him.

Now, as she slipped past the buildings to the corral, her heart jumped as she stopped just behind the open doors to the shed, peeking from behind the wooden door. All the men had grouped around the gates, cheering and laughing at the rancher currently breaking the horse that was snorting and jumping in the ring. She squinted, trying to see through the rising dust to see the telltale black hair and silver glints dancing around, but she couldn't locate him. He wasn't amongst the other ranchers either, being strangely absent for such an event.

Sighing in disappointment, she retreated back behind the door, not wishing to be noticed by the men and teased. Turning to head to the main house, she jumped in surprise as she nearly walked into Gajeel's sturdy chest. Barely biting a startled shriek back, she slammed her back into the door, blushing madly as he laughed at her.

"Afternoon, Miss Shrimp," he crooned, leaning over her and placing one hand on the door next to her head. She froze, clutching her arms to her chest as she stared open eyed at him as he quirked his eyebrows at her, staring back. She blinked when he cleared his throat at her, shaking her head and huffed, irritated at herself for getting lost in his eyes. 'Good god what is he doing?' she thought, steeling her shoulders as he leaned closer.

"You shouldn't sneak up on a lady like that, Mister," she said, pulling her face into a pout, folding her arms defensively. He reared back slightly, his grin turning into a laugh as she looked away, slightly embarrassed that she'd been caught sneaking herself.

"Looking for something, then? Or did you find it already?" he asked, smiling down at her. She started, then stared at him in confusion.

"What, you didn't think I'd see you watching me?" he said, leaning over her again, his brow nearly brushing hers.

"I-I wasn't -!" she sputtered, her heart racing as she started sweating. How did he know?

"No? Then maybe I was imagining the times you were watching me when I broke horses, or the times I caught you staring at me in town," he murmured, the tips of his nose brushing her bangs. Levy froze, her breath slightly hitching. Had he been onto her this whole time? He was dangerously close to her now, and her brain was beginning to short circuit, unable to think of a clever response.

"M-maybe you were," she muttered, unable to look at him. He stayed silent for a moment, considering her for a moment. Then he grabbed her hand and pulled her around the door and towards the corral, ignoring her squeaks of protest. He pushed through the other ranchers, ignoring them as they laughed and cheered, and placing a thoroughly embarrassed Levy right next to the fence.

"Make sure she has a good view," he said to the man next to her, griping her shoulder slightly then headed to the gate where another horse stood waiting, snorting and stamping. She glanced about quickly before turning back to watch him climb the fence and over, settling on the twitching animal. She definitely had a good view now, and she bit her lip, anxiously waiting for the fence to release them.

Cheers rose as the horse jumped, bucking as Gajeel held on, gripping the reins tightly. Mesmerized, Levy shivered, delighted that she could finally see him up close, even though she had been blushing horribly just moments before. She gasped when the horse bucked too close for comfort, nearly tripping over itself. Around and around they ran by, each time she could hear him call as the others cheer. Finally, as the horse slowed into a canter, then to a walk, she couldn't help but join in the cheering. He was definitely good at taming horses, she decided, giggling lightly as she watched him affectionately pat the horse as they made it back to the fence. He looked back over his shoulder then, grinning when he spotted her. Her heart began to beat wildly then, and she smiled back, blushing as the others began to laugh while he made his way back to her. Suddenly unsure of what to do, she whirled and fidgeted with the fence as she ignored the others.

"Miss Levy?" he asked, leaning on the fence next to her. She nearly dropped to the ground; her knees going weak at the drop in his voice at her name. She turned to face him, blushing as she clung to the fence for support. He was so close to her now, leaning near her again. She barely registered that the other ranchers had suddenly vacated the area, either watching them from afar or finding chores far more interesting than they usually were. It was quiet now, too. Almost too quiet as he smiled at her, tweaking at her fingers playfully.

"Did you like the show, shrimp?" he asked, chuckling as she twitched nervously. She nodded mutely, not trusting her voice. She gazed at him through her eyelashes, suddenly feeling far too awkward to even think coherently.

He poked her fingers again, waiting for her to speak. He almost laughed in self-congratulatory victory as she smiled shyly, nodding at his question. His own heart was still pumping from the ride, but he was sure it wouldn't settle down for a long time if he timed this right. He couldn't afford to be awkward around her now, not since he had known she was always watching him. But unbeknownst to her, he had been watching her just as intently, memorizing her by heart.

She had been surly with him at first, something he knew he was responsible for. But pride had closed his lips around the apology, and he had foolishly baited her afterwards too. However, after a good beating and a lesson in manners from his friends on the ranch, he began to be gentler with her. The first time she had smiled, truly and genuinely smiled at him, he was captivated by her. She tried so hard to be stern with him, to be the virtuous shrew, but he had begun to see through her words, realizing that when she looked at him, her eyes began to soften, and her whole demeanor weakened. His heart twisted as he thought back to the times he had found her in her most vulnerable state, his hand barely clenching as to hide his inner thoughts. She was too small for her own good, and often times he wanted to wrap her up in his arms and squirrel her away from the world.

He wanted to see her smile all the time now, and marvel how her eyes lit up as she beamed at him. This smile she was showing him right now was similar, but his blood began to stir, bringing a heat to his cheeks that he couldn't resist. He'd thought she was cute before, but he hadn't realized how beautiful she was when she gazed at him. He nearly gave in to the urge to lean even closer to her and taste her soft looking lips, to pull her into an embrace that nothing in the world could break.

He mentally shook himself, breaking the slight daze that he was in. He shifted closer to her, grinning slightly as he slipped his fingers under hers, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles.

"Isn't it better to be watching from the fence than the shed?" he asked, laughter bubbling in his voice. She jumped, her eyes bulging as she started sweating, her eyes flitting everywhere else but him now, sweat beading on her face.

"Ah, y-yes," she amended quietly, griping his fingers in return. How could have possibly seen her when he was on the horse? She was drawn to face him again when he brought his other hand up and gripped her chin.

"You're always watching me outside the corral too, shrimp," he murmured, smiling as his thumb stroked her bottom lip, watching her eyes widen.

"How did you know?" she breathed, her heart beating hard as his other hand slipped up to cup her cheek. He grinned cheekily, unable to resist teasing her.

"I've been watching you too, shrimp," he laughed, blushing slightly at his own admission. Levy's breathing hitched slightly, spellbound by his smile. She hadn't realized how close he was to her, or how much she was swaying closer to him with each passing moment. She grasped the hand that was cupping her cheek, pressing it closer to her, unable to resist his infectious laugh.

At the feel of her hand over his, he drew her near, going purely by instinct now. He pressed his lips against hers, ignoring her surprised squeak. She had stiffened slightly, then relaxed as she kissed him back, nearly startling him.

After what seemed like a lifetime, they pulled apart, slightly gasping. He grinned impishly at her, happy that she hadn't pushed him away. Around the ranch there had been a bet whether or not she would, and he was pleasantly surprised that his hunch was right. His lips were searing from the kiss, though. He wanted to kiss her again, and thus pulled her in again.

This time she moaned lightly into his mouth, slipping her hands up his chest and clinging to his shoulders, standing on tip toe. Wrapping his arms around her, he lifted her up, pressing her against the rail for added support. He couldn't get enough of her anymore, and felt himself flailing for the lost control that he had held onto in the last moments. He came to a conclusion as they finally stopped for air, gasping as the hoots and hollering of the other ranch hands finally broke through the spell.

Kissing Levy was definitely far more wild than breaking horses, and he was thoroughly hooked.


	5. End of the war Kiss

Prompt; End of the war Kiss

She huffed, looking around at the destruction that used to be fairy hills. Magnolia had been lucky in some aspects; the target of the enemy had been largely Fairy Tail's HQ. In the last two weeks since the last battle, they'd all been busy with the clean up and recovery of the members of those who'd been involved. They'd just returned from the North in tatters, unsure if there had been a guild to return to at all, let alone if anyone had survived. Gajeel and Panther Lily had branched off with Elfman to help with the last of the fighting, and she had offered assistance with the injured.

Well, more or less left no choice to stay behind and help. When Jellal led the small group of warriors still able bodied enough to fight, Gajeel drew her aside, quietly shushing her queries.

"Yer not coming, Levy." His soft command left no room for argument, and she could feel the tears pricking at her eyes, and she gripped at his jacket.

"Who do you think I am?" she challenged, attempting bravado, even though she was trembling. Her heart raced, feeding the fear that was growing in her mind, despite her valiant effort to hide it.

"Levy, I'm serious. Yer not coming this time," he growled. He paused, looking around as he sighed, giving her an opening to protest. But before she could get a word in, he was suddenly leaning over her, grabbing her hands and pulling her into a fierce embrace. "It's not that I don't think yer strong, Lev," he muttered into her hair. "But I don't want to see you like that ever again." He squeezed, and she nearly hiccuped, burying her face into his shoulder.

It had been a fluke, a terrible accident that nearly killed them and shaken them to their core. The fight against the spriggan was going awry, and in a moment of desperation she'd acted, hoping to catch him off guard. It nearly worked, till he simply shrugged it off, dashing whatever hope of victory she had. He'd moved far too fast to see, and suddenly he was in front of her, weapons poised for the final strike. She didn't even had time to throw her arms up feebly. As the blades came down, her ankle twisted as she tripped back, and suddenly she could feel the ground cave under her, saving her at the last second as the blade whizzed past her head. Before she landed on her back, she could see several bars of iron blast out of the ground in front of her, protecting her from another attack. Stunned, she lay still for several seconds as Lisana jumped to her side, grabbing her arm and dragging her to safety.

After they had finally defeated him, Gajeel had merely looked her over, grunting when he deemed her safe and unharmed. Secretly she had hoped that he'd show more emotion as he examined her, but a message from the guild prevented her from voicing anything other than a quiet thank you. The journey back to Magnolia was filled with tension and worry, and she nearly drove herself mad with fantasies of death and destruction. Where would they go? Who had survived?

On the verge of a nervous breakdown, she reached out and grabbed the first thing within reach, hoping for support. She had been so unaware of her surroundings that it shocked her when her hand was gripped gently in response, squeezing softly. She twitched, then looked up to see Gajeel's back. Her eyes trailed down his shoulder to his hand, and bit her lip when he laced his fingers with hers, rubbing his thumb across her palm. He wasn't looking back at her, but the gesture as more than enough to bring tears to her eyes. She gulped, refusing to succumb to sobbing like a babe while they were still in a war. He was just as scared as she was for what they might find when they returned home.

Now, two weeks after they left the others to pick up the pieces, she wondered if they were alright. No news had come from them since then, and she briefly considered leaving to look for them. It wasn't the first time she thought of venturing out, and she figured it wouldn't be the last time either. She sighed, picking up stray scraps of metal and broken wood off the ground just in front of her. Her thumb scraped over the jagged edges of the metal, and she found it difficult to breath over the lump in her throat. Was he okay? Was he still fighting? She thought that she had cried herself out the first night of his absence, wishing desperately that she had ignored him again and followed. But the way he had looked at her in the final moments of his farewell stilled any thoughts of rebellion, and she promised him that she'd stay safe. He pressed a chaste kiss against her lips then, quietly threatening to arrest her on the charge of willful disobedience if he caught her.

She chuckled lightly, gripping the iron scraps in her hand then, ignoring the stinging pain as her palm was sliced open. 'Not fair, Gajeel,' she thought. gulping as tears began to slide down her cheeks. 'You'd better be alive, or I'll never make you iron ever again.' The weak threat struck her as comical suddenly, and she doubled over in a fit of nearly hysterical giggles. She dropped the metal to scrub the tears away from her face, uncaring that blood was mixing with the saltiness. After a time, her laughter gave way to muffled sobs. She snuffled, sighing as she began to calm down and clapped her hands to her face, reassuring herself.

She winced when she finally noticed the pain, and grimaced when she held the bleeding palms up. 'Wendy's going to have a fit,' she thought wryly, silently chiding herself. The poor girl had more than enough on her plate even with Porlyusica's help, not to mention the emotional damage they'd all suffered. It would be a while before there was a peaceful night's sleep again, she mused. She sighed again, turning to trudge back the destroyed hall in the city.

The streets were buzzing with activity as she walked through the crumbled cobblestone, the air filled with excitement. She smiled gently as she waved at the librarian, curiously cocking her head at his sudden vigor. She wondered if she looked like a mess, and huffed as she looked down at her palms, lips pursed as she studied the wounds. 'Not as bad as before,' she thought, frowning as she dreaded the lecture she was sure to receive.

Her attention elsewhere, she collided with something she hadn't expected to be in her way seconds ago. Squeaking, she bounced back from the object and jumped back, her head snapping up in alarm. Her eyes widened in stunned surprise as she discovered what, or rather, whom interrupted her journey.

"Oi, you spend enough time close to the ground to know what it looks like, Lev," her iron dragon slayer grumbled, rubbing the spot she smacked her forehead on. "Next time, look up be-" he was interrupted when she jumped forward, grabbing his arms and staring at him in disbelief. She searched his face, holding her breath in fear that she had passed out on the street and was dreaming. He's here, in front of me! Please, Mavis, let this be real!

She was so focused on him that she hadn't realized that he was looking just as hard at her, eyes flitting over her face before narrowing in concern. She sucked in a trembling breath, running her hands over his skin, her ruined palms catching on his piercings.

"Gajeel?" she asked in a small voice, tentatively moving closer to him. He looked tired, his face slightly gaunt and his hair unkempt. It must have been rough, she thought, and her breath hitched as she grasped his cheeks. "Gajeel, you're here?" She knew it sounded ridiculous, but reality was slow to set in, and her heart was breaking in hopes that she wasn't hallucinating.

She sobbed in relief as he suddenly reached for her and swooped her up, hugging her tightly to him. The solidity of his arms and the warmth of his embrace was more than enough to convince her. He held her for awhile, murmuring into her neck as she clung to him for dear life, ignoring her protesting hands as she locked them into a vice like hold on to his shirt. She wrapped her legs around him, attempting to be as close to him as humanly possible. He chuckled then, leaning back slightly to look at her again.

"Tch, yer a mess, y'know?" he grinned at her, and she huffed at him, sniffling in response.

"It's your fault, dummy," she muttered, and he sighed, bumping his nose against hers.

"Yeah yeah, I know," he said, moving his lips over hers. She sighed as she leaned into him, returning the kiss with a fervor. He was alive, and he was home again.


	6. Drunken Kiss

Prompt; Drunken Kiss

She could taste the liquor on his breath; it was almost as potent as drinking the shots Mirajane had been serving up all night. She gasped, fighting for air as his lips covered hers again, desperately kissing her as she clung to him. She was nearly engulfed by the drunken dragon slayer, but somehow he'd managed some awareness as to not crush her into the wall. He'd snuck up behind her in the hallway, catching her by surprise when he caught her arm and interrupted her journey to her room.

"Gajeel! What-?" was all she was able to ask before he leaned over, gently grasping her face and pulling her close, latching his lips onto hers. She nearly swooned, leaning into him as the heat of his lips began to reflect in her cheeks. It was all she could do to keep from fainting as she wrapped her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in his long raven locks. She stiffened, barely biting back a moan of surprised pleasure as his tongue began to foray into her mouth, groaning slightly as she nipped at him. His arms slid around her petite torso, and lifted her easily off the ground, pressing her against the wall. His lips traveled to her neck as her legs encircled him, giving her a sturdy grip on him.

"G-gajeel, what are you doing?" she breathed, sucking in a gasp as his teeth grazed the sensitive flesh under her ear, giving way to his tongue. He rocked his hips against her, and she twitched, quietly shuddering as she suddenly had her answer. Her embrace tightened, and she responded, gently rocking her own hips, her breathing quickening. She lipped at his earlobe, running her tongue around the piercings. He groaned, biting her neck slightly harder as he ran his hands down her back, sliding them under her ass and squeezed.

Startled, she let out a squeak, and leaned back from him, her face glowing a brilliant red. The soft dazed look from seduction changed into the irritable scowl that he'd come to adore from the mage, and he kissed her again, softly this time. He brushed his nose against hers, sighing as she relaxed, pulling him close again.

"Gajeel, the others," she whispered, pressing her face into his neck as he nibbled her jawline, humming as he squeezed her ass again. He chuckled deeply, his husky voice causing her heart to stutter as he pushed her into the wall again. She moaned, unable to resist the pressure against her thighs.

"Don't care," he mumbled, sliding one hand from under her and teasing the hemline of her blouse, his fingers hot on her skin. The presence of his bulge was beginning to be too much for her to bear, and she flailed for sanity as she rolled her hips up, biting her lip.

"You're drunk, of course you don't care," she hissed in his ear, nearly panting from eagerness. She too, was nearly past caring as his fingers trailed further up, exploring the soft expanse of her belly. He brushed just underneath the swell of one breast, and she leaned her head back, gulping back a cry as his lips clamped onto her neck again, sucking vigorously. Vaguely aware of what he was doing, she chided herself for hiding the scarf she'd thrown across her room, forgetting that he loved marking her when they made love. She huffed then, stifling the keen she was about to unleash when his thumb skimmed under her bra, teasing her nipple and scraping his nail across the sensitive tip.

"But I do, so you got a choice, Gajeel," she said, bumping her forehead against his softly, earning an annoyed glance from him.

"And that is?" he asked, tugging on her bra with his forefinger, grinning when Levy arched her back slightly and fluttered her eyes, lost in the swirl of sensations as he bucked his hips into her. Breathlessly, she clutched at him and licked her lips.

"Your room, or mine?"


	7. Kiss on the Nose

Prompt; Kiss on the nose

It was still dark when the buzzing of the alarm rang out, causing the mass on the bed next to it to stir sleepily. A tiny hand shot out, slapping blindly on the snooze button in hopes for a few minutes more of blissful sleep. Unfortunately, the dog next door decided to substitute the annoying buzzing, and Levy's head emerged from the blankets. She groaned, blinking as thoughts of destruction surfaced in her mind. Next to her, Gajeel barely stirred, dead to the world as he snored on. She glared at him, jealous of his ability to be a heavy sleeper.

'It's not faaaair,' she silently whined as she trudged to their kitchen, snapping on the coffee maker. She clunked two mugs on the counter before finding her way to the bathroom, peeling off the sweaty t-shirt in relief along the way. She clucked her tongue in disgust at the broken AC unit, silently cursing their last dinner guest for his reckless antics when overexcited. 'Natsu owes me BIG time,' she groused as she stepped into the shower. The cold water hitting her face did wonders in waking her up, and she sighed as it rolled down her back, raising goosebumps along the way. Summer could be as hot as it wanted to be as long as she had her cold water to help cool off.

The hall light was on when she stepped out of the bathroom, indicating that her husband was awake and taking advantage of the coffee. She wrapped the towel securely around her body and wandered into the kitchen, inhaling deeping as the smell of coffee permeated the air, completing the process of waking up. She moaned in happiness as she reached for the mug that was perfectly filled with coffee and creamer.

"Mornin Lev," rumbled Gajeel, barely awake as he chugged the steamy liquid, ignoring the heat as it singed his tongue. She mumbled in return, stepping up to him. She stood on tiptoe, pulling him down and kissing him lightly on the nose as he leaned down a little too far, missing her lips. She giggled, pecking his chin before turning away to retreat to the bedroom. His hand suddenly took hers, stopping her cold in the middle of the kitchen. No longer able to stay secure due to both her hands occupied, the towel slipped free and flopped to the floor.

"Gajeel!" she squealed, ducking down to hide her nudity as much as she could. The coffee in her mug spilled slightly as she pulled at the hand Gajeel held, and he pulled back, lifting her up as he set his mug aside. He took her mug away and placing it next to his, his eyes raking over her body hungrily. She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest as she glared at him. "Gajeel, I need to get dressed," she said, raising her eyebrows pointedly as he grinned at her.

"Nah, yer fine just like that," he chuckled, and she felt a warmth rise to her cheeks. He leaned over her, hugging her close as his lips closed over hers, and she gasped as his fingers began to slid over her skin. She broke off the kiss, earning a scowl from him.

"Should I call in? Let them know that I'm sick?" she asked, kissing his nose again. His scowl turned into a pleased smirk, and he threw back his head and guffawed. She giggled, snuggling into his chest. It looked like it was going to be one of those lovely days, she mused happily.


	8. Reunion

She sighed tiredly, treading on the darkening streets as people called their farewells for the day. It had been a long day in the library, and Levy couldn't help but feel that it was a wasted effort due to the amount of misinformation she gotten from the client. From early that morning till the moment the old woman had tapped her shoulder and told her to go home, she had scoured the entire library, searching for the clue the senile old man had given her. He had promised her a good amount of money if she could find what he needed, but had insisted that she come over regularly to chat as well. Charmed at first, she had promised that she would as soon as she found the clue. Now, all she wanted to do was rattle his old bones with a good solid script rune.

She groaned as she dragged her feet, dreading the fact that she had to finish her search at the library in the morning. It was just her luck that this old man had given her a deadline, and that the library was immense. Ordinarily, she'd jump at the chance to visit such a place as this, but she was here to work, not devour stories she was much more interested in.

As such, she glowered as she considered the fact that she didn't have as much time in this village either. 'Three days away is really not enough time,' she grumbled, folding her arms over her chest in frustration. It would've been faster if Lucy had joined her in the job, or even her boys. Hell, even Gajeel would've been handy in getting more information out of the old man. But as it were, all of them had been busy in their own jobs and missions. Gajeel hadn't even been in Magnolia when she accepted the job, having promised her that he'd be back in a week. When she offered to go with him, he merely patted her head, his fingers lingering in her blue locks longer than usual and told her to rest. Despite their last mission being tamer than normal, she had caught a cold and had been recuperating.

Finally back on her feet though, she had been restless and eager. So once she spotted the post on the job board, she had snatched it up faster than lightening. Now, she was beginning to regret not waiting for her partners. She could already feel the headache returning from the long day, and relished the less than comfortable bed back at the inn. She shouldered her satchel, breathing another sigh of exhaustion. The bed hadn't been as comfortable as it could've been cause it wasn't hers, but due to the lack of Gajeel's arms that wrapped around her every night. Or that his breathy snores weren't there to lull her to sleep, she couldn't tangle her fingers in his long hair in a sleepy grip akin to a security blanket.

He'd grumble if he ever heard that, but he'd blush when he thought she wasn't looking, and then at night tease her for using him as a blanket as he left little kisses along her body. She sniffed, wiping at the sudden tears that sprung to her eyes as she reached the inn. She missed him, and his goofiness that left her breathless in laughter. He'd become more of a mother hen when she'd gotten sick, clucking over her as she was tucked into their bed. Even Pantherlily left them alone, claiming that Gajeel could care for a whole guild with his mothering.

She'd chuckled, not minding for a bit that she had his attention all to herself during that time. She had warned him that he might get her cold, but he'd shushed her, reassuring her that his iron lungs never got sick. Now, as she stepped through the halls, she wondered how long this mission would really be before she was in his arms again. She shook her head, reminding herself that it had only been a week since she had seen him, and would be home again soon.

"Ah, miss?"

Levy paused, turning back to the innkeeper, who was rushing to catch up to her. She stretched her arm out, an envelope in her grasp. "For you, miss," she panted. Levy smiled, nodding her head in thanks as she took the outstretched message. "There's another message for you in your room," the innkeeper added, smiling mysteriously as she waved goodnight, then turned back down the hall. Levy stared after her, pondering why she hadn't given her the first message as well. Shrugging, she resumed her journey back to her room, yawning as she pulled the headband out of her hair. She'd read the messages in the morning when her head didn't threaten to implode on her on. Sleep was what she needed now, and she ignored the rumblings in her belly, too tired to even consider changing clothes to sleep.

She hadn't expected her room to be lit with candle light, or that there was roses everywhere. Stunned, Levy turned back to the door and swung it open to reaffirm the room number in hopes that she had been mistaken. But no, it was her room, and the candles and the roses weren't a hallucination. But who-?

"Gihi, looks like I actually got ya this time, Lev," came an all too familiar voice from behind the door. She gasped as Gajeel's head popped out, grinning cheekily. When she didn't move, he scoffed, then pulled her gently into the room so he could close it.

"Where... how?" She asked, unable to believe that he was there. It had to be a fever dream, he was still on his mission. But when his warm yet calloused palms brushed her forehead, she didn't deny that it was a bad dream. She breathed a sigh as his hand slid down to her cheek, cupping it gently as she closed her eyes, leaning into it.

"Yer warm," his voice became gruff, and she looked up at him, watching as his pierced brow furrowed, concern coloring his eyes.

"I'm just a bit tired, had a long day," she murmured, moving to wrap her arms around him. He snorted, wrapping her in his arms, and she burrowed her face in his shirt, tightening her grip on him.

"I take it you missed me?" He teased, poking the back of her head. She only nodded, not responding to the jab as she usually would. It was too good to be true that he was there, she surmised. She wondered if she had passed out somewhere and was having this wonderful dream, however lucid it was.

She was lifted off her feet bridal style, her satchel pulled away from her as Gajeel carried her to the bed. She chuckled as she recognized the expression on his face; he was back in mothering mode. 'Oh well,' she thought, snuggling her head under his chin. 'Better enjoy it while I still can before waking up.'

..

..

She was warmer than she remembered, and she stirred awake, wishing to go back to the lovely dream that she was having. She stretched, blinking slowly as the morning light greeted her, and she groaned, twisting to hide from the brightness of it. Her head bumped into something soft, and a deep grunt snapped her eyes open as she jerked her head back in surprise.

Gajeel's face was grimacing from the sudden head butt that she'd given his chest, and his hand was rubbing at the sore spot. She squeaked in surprise, sitting straight up as he rolled onto his back, blinking away the sleepiness as she looked around the room. The roses were still in their places, she was still in the inn of the small village, yet he was there. His guitar was propped up in one corner, and she could see his white suit hanging on the wall nearby, his hat hanging off one of the chairs. 'Did he come here just to serenade me?' She wondered, her heart beating in happiness. Tears threatened to spill over her cheeks as she turned back to him, her mind now fully alert and awake. It wasn't a dream, and she chuckled self derisively as she leaned down to kiss his brow.

"Mind if I ask what're you doing here?" She asked, brushing her nose over the silver studs. He snorted, reaching up to plant a wet kiss to the underside of her jaw. She held back a low moan; she missed this more than she ever thought she would.

"That's my line, Lev," he grumbled, pulling her down on top of him to look at her squarely in the face. She sighed, then began to explain her mission and the frustration of dealing with the old senile man who had posted the job. She moaned when she remembered that she still had a good chunk of the library left to search before his deadline was up.

"I don't know when or if I'll be able to get this done soon so we could go home," she muttered, burying her face into his chest. "It feels though he's leading me on a wild goose chase though," she muttered, her brow furrowing. She could feel the frustration already welling up in her body, stoking the headache she knew was coming. Only Gajeel's warm hand on her back calmed her, and she relaxed when he began to rub in small circles up and down her spine.

"You mean the asshole who lied on the post?" He asked casually. Her head snapped up, her eyes wide in stunned surprise.

"Lied?" She repeated dumbly. He grinned smugly as his hand slid up her back, tangling his fingers in her hair gently. "Gajeel, what did you do?" She demanded, ignoring his pleased look when she sat up abruptly, her knees on either side of him. She poked his chest sharply when he hesitated longer than she liked in his answer.

"Gihi, just got some info out of him that he wouldn't given you the normal way," he chuckled, sliding his palms over her legs. He was definitely more than pleased with himself, and his smug grin widened as she twitched when he squeezed them gently.

"You didn't beat him up, did you?" She nearly shrieked, shocked as she leaned over him, fists on his shoulders. She was annoyed with the old man, but his actions didn't warrant a punishment as severe as that, did it?

Gajeel merely shook his head, chuckling as he gazed up at her. He pulled her back to him, running his fingers over her shoulders as he peppered her chin with the lightest of kisses.

"Nah, I gave him one hell of a lecture though," he admitted, and she sighed in relief as his lips ghosted over hers. She gave in as he deepened the kiss, his palms flat against her skin as they began to wander over her body, dipping under her clothes. She moaned into his mouth as his fingers found her favorite places, stirring up a fire that she missed dearly, a fire that only he could light in her. Panting for air, she broke the kiss off and pressed her fingers over his lips.

"Gajeel, we should at least talk to the man then, and finish the job," she breathed, resisting the primal urge to roll her hips as he gripped her thighs, thumbs brushing closer to her center. Did she want them to stop? Gods no, but she had a job to finish up, no matter how the old man frustrated her. Then, they could return home and do whatever they wanted, private or public.

Gajeel only grunted, then surprised her when he rolled them over, pinning her on her back. He nipped at her fingers, then pressed his lips to her neck, lavishing her with his hot, wet tongue. She couldn't hold back the pleased keen as her hips rolled on their own accord, brushing against the hardening bulge in his pants. He groaned, and the sound melted all of her resolve, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Gihi, we'll talk to the old man soon enough," he whispered in her ear, running his tongue over her lobe. There were other places she wanted his tongue to be, and she huffed in impatience. He was right, the old man could wait while they finished their reunion.


	9. Hacker

The hallway was dark and quiet, far more intimidating than Levy had anticipated. She gulped as she readjusted her glasses, nervously gripping her purse as she faced the darkness. Dusk had fallen long ago, illuminating the tops of the cubicles in a stark white contrast to the sharp shadows that stretched behind them by the street lamps below.

"C'mon Levy, you got this," she whispered, bracing her shoulders. Quietly as she could, she slipped out of her stilettos and fumbled in her purse, grasping for the keycard that she had managed to sneak from the front desk. The company had felt so secure in how huge they were that they left the most important of items in plain view. It was almost laughably easy to infiltrate this job, having forged the almost stellar records needed for the hiring agency. She had all the aspects of a perky young new intern down to a tee, and her bubbly attitude was as bouncy as the fluffy light blue locks of hair that she continually puffed out of her face.

Working the job itself was inane, but she hoped the payout was worth it as she spent the week after her joining staking out the place. Depending on what she found tonight, her client would hopefully pay a little extra for the time she spent here. Not that her hits didn't pay well, but going through the black market was becoming a little more than she could handle. Being a small time hacker had some benefits, such as working alone and off the leash, so to say. But with each successful job finished it seemed that the handle "Bluebird" was becoming more known, and she found bigger and more dangerous clients asking for her services. She wasn't one to refuse either, and despite the feeling of foreboding, her curiosity was more demanding than her common sense. She'd developed a bit of a bad habit of sneaking a peek at what her clients wanted, sometimes carrying an extra USB drive if she was greedy enough to take it. She usually never passed judgment on what her clients wanted, but sometimes she wondered if this line of work would one day pay for an unmarked grave. She was more than grateful on days she didn't have to face her clients face to face to deliver the goods. Her acting was atrocious, and she had to work to keep her voice steady whenever she lied.

It seemed to work, however. Her reputation was set as reliable and trustworthy, something she wished that normal, everyday companies knew as well. Hacking as a career was fine and dandy, and paid more than she'd ever expected, but she wanted none of the hazards that came with the more dangerous cases. Dodging the police was easy enough, she was innocent looking enough to get by with a cute wave, but she doubted that she could do the same with the goons from a potential angry client.

Going alone into buildings she didn't know for a file that couldn't be accessed anywhere else seemed just as dangerous, if not suicidal. However, her client had insisted, and her insatiable need for knowledge was begging to know what the file held. So for the few weeks that she had spent planning and investigating her hit, her imagination ran wild over the possibilities of what it held, and she had slipped the additional drive stick into her purse. Now, it hung off the key ring she used to keep her USBs together, clacking quietly as she pulled it out with the key card. One stiletto was gripped in her other hand, its purpose no longer for walking.

Glancing down the corridor, she slipped down the hall on stocking toes, ears alert for any strange noises. The janitor was just two floors below, aware of her presence but ignorant of her goal. She planned to keep it that way as she paused next to her target; the office where the file was said to be. She knew it was hidden away and encrypted, and she grinned in anticipation. 'It should be child's play once I get in there,' she thought, tapping the keypad quickly. There was a pause, almost an eternity in her mind, the cheerful chirp broke the stillness and caused her to jump slightly. She recovered immediately, and dove for the handle before the door could lock itself again. Once she had slipped in far enough, she placed the stiletto between the door and its metal frame, preventing the room from becoming a trap if she needed to run. She licked her lips as she faced the next step of the job, and hurried to the desk, nearly punching the power button as she slipped the drives into their ports.

After shaking the spots from her eyes from the initial shock from the sudden brightness of the screen, she settled into her familiar stance, quickly tapping away at the keys. She thanked her lucky stars that the owner of the computer didn't believe in loud bombastic noises from their speakers. Finally, she spotted the file that matched the name that her client was looking for, and quickly made the copies for the two drives. Once the window for the drives blinked at her, she smirked in quiet victory, almost disbelieving her luck. 'Too good to be true,' she thought, beginning the process of erasing any presence of her activities.

She paused when the file began blinking, slowly pulling the drives out of their ports while her mind deliberated clicking on the file, or waiting for the time she could comfortably delve into the file. She peeked over the monitor, pursing her lips before she ducked down again, clicking on the beckoning file before she could think about it anymore. 'Just a peek, shouldn't hurt too much,' she reasoned, hand hovering over the power button if she needed to.

The screen went black, then white, and finally blue as white text raced down the screen. She scanned the code as quickly as she could, holding her breath as the text began to overlap itself, turning the screen back into a white light. Her brow furrowed in confusion, her eyes fighting to keep up with the disappearing text. Black text began streaming intermediately with the white text, some pausing before reaching the bottom of the screen. Confusion turned to alarm as she read the code, and for once she cursed her curiosity.

Suddenly a high pitch tone pierced the room, startling her back as the white screen snapped off. She fell back from the desk, clapping her hands over her ears as she blindly scuttled towards the door. Just as she reached for the handle, the tone died off, leaving her ears ringing painfully. She paused, her breath hitching as she tried to calm herself down before leaving. It wouldn't do if she appeared panicked if she bumped into the janitor now. She took a deep breath, ignoring the sudden goosebumps that raced up her arms.

She reached for the handle again when a rustling noise stopped her cold, and she held her breath, heart racing again. It was coming from the other side of the door, in the office space. She ducked down as quietly as she could, straining to listen as the rustling became a clattering noise, as though someone was looking for something. She peeked around the door, her eyes flitting back and forth as they scanned the darkness. It was too dark for her to see where the noise came from, and her hopes of it being the janitor were dashed when a deep guttural growl shook the air around her. The glass rattled gently, and she felt her throat freeze in sudden terror.

'That is definitely not good,' she thought, fighting the urge to scream as the shadows began to move, jerking and whipping about in the office as they collapsed into a single entity just on the other side of the door. Another growl shook the floor, and Levy bit her lip as the giant shadow stood still for what seemed like an eternity.

Finally it moved, and she jerked back, huddling behind the door as she held her breath. Her heartbeat roared in her ears, and she willed her eyes to stay open in the dark. She strained her ears, listening for anything as she slowly raised her eyes back to the crack. Goosebumps ran up her arms, and she fought the urge to shiver as she peeked out, terrified at what she might find.

The hallway was quiet, and no shadows jumped out on their own. Papers lay scattered around the area, evidence that what she saw wasn't a hallucination. Gingerly, she pushed the door open as quietly as she could, hoping to not attract whatever it was to the noise. She slipped out, not daring to breath as she crouched as low as she could to the floor, determined to leave as she set her sight on the reddish glow of the exit sign just at the end of the hallway.

Cold air brushed against her face when she passed the third door nearest to her escape. She paused, unable to stop the shudders that racked her body suddenly. She was being watched, and her instincts screamed at her to run. Her legs shook, frozen as her brain fought to move them forward. She refused to look behind her, and kept her eyes locked on the door ahead.

It was the low growl behind her that jolted her out of her senses, and she finally rushed forward, bursting through the door and into a dimly lit staircase. She gasped, temporarily stunned by the fluorescent lights that flickered, but fear overtook her as she raced down the stairs. A scream tore itself from her throat as the air was filled with a bloodcurdling howl. Something was chasing her as the door she had just ran through was ripped off it's hinges, the metallic screeching adding to the cacophony that echoed through the stairwell.

She sobbed for air as she continued to leap down the stairs, refusing to look up and instead focus on not tripping. Her stocking feet slid on the dirty tiles, and she ignored the minute stabs of pain in her toes as the material shredded on pebbles.

'Don't fall down here, don't fall here!' She couldn't tell if she was screaming or thinking the phrase, but it steadied her as she jumped the last flight of stairs to the first floor. She could hear it come closer, and the chill that nipped at her ankles spurred her faster as she raced for the lobby door. She skidded to a stop and yanked the door open, shrieking as a loud crash exploded around her. She stumbled into the dark lobby, tripping over her feet as she raced past the desks.

Something icy cold wrapped around her ankle just as she reached the front office door, yanking her foot from under her. She twisted, and air whooshed from her lungs as she landed hard. She let out a strangled scream as she was pulled back towards the stairwell. She reached out, hoping to catch anything solid enough to resist the creature, but it was too fast. It flipped her over onto her back when she neared the door, and she finally saw what it was that had her. Tendrils of darkness lashed out from what looked like a large cloud, and a face peeked out as it loomed over her. A horrid stench of rotting flesh wafted over her face, and reared back, opening its maw to swallow her whole. She screamed, throwing her arms over her face in a futile attempt to protect herself from the monster.

The next second was filled with chaos as heat exploded just above her arms, and she was nearly deafened by the howl of pain mixed with the blast that wounded the creature. Her legs were suddenly freed from the monster's grip, and she felt hands grab her arms and tug her in the opposite direction. The lobby was now filled with multiple voices shouting, and whoever was tugging her from the thing dropped her arms. Another set of hands settled on her shoulders, grasping her shirt as she was sat up none too gently.

"Come on, we need to get you out of here!" A feminine voice commanded, and Levy's eyes snapped open to find fire consuming the creature in front of them. Wildly looking around, she saw that not much of the lobby had escaped flames either, and a man was cackling madly as he threw something at the burning monster. It roared at him, dodging the object easily as it exploded behind it.

"Come on, bitch!" He was yelling, and Levy could hear a huff of impatience next to her ear. Dazed and confused, she turned to find a red haired woman scowling. A whoop of joy sounded from the man, and the woman sighed as she lifted Levy easily off the floor now. She turned to the door, nearly running into another man who was racing through the double doors. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could utter a sound, Levy was thrusted into his arms. She squeaked as he nearly dropped her, clearly surprised to have a sudden burden in his arms.

"Take her back to the van and keep an eye on her there, we don't know what else is in this building," the red haired woman ordered, turning back to the growing inferno. The man sputtered, and his pierced brow furrowed as he glared at the woman.

"Like hell I will," he growled, and Levy could feel the his voice reverberate in his chest. It was deep, and she could hear a slight accent as he spoke. "You seriously think that salamander can handle that thing without destroying the whole building?"

"Gajeel, I don't need you to add to the mess this thing has already made, so get going!" She snapped, turning back to give him possibly the most chilling look Levy had ever seen anyone give. The man stopped short, tightening his grip on the smaller girl. He scoffed, turning on his heel as he stomped the other way, muttering under his breath. Levy gasped when the colder air hit her skin, shivering in the sudden change in environment. She curled against the man's chest, burying her face in his jacket as tremors shook her limbs.

"Cold, are we?" His gruff voice rumbled. It sounded irritated, and she felt a hot flash of embarrassment surge through her till it lit up her cheeks. It had been almost instinctive that she reacted that way, and he was warm, despite his cold demeanor. She risked a glance up from his jacket, and was startled to find rust colored eyes glaring down at her. Piercings dotted his face, starting from his chin to the bridge of his nose, then finally his brows. His face was framed by wild locks of ebony hair, looking almost as dark as the creature they had just rescued her from. He scoffed when he noticed her staring at him, rolling his eyes as he made his way to the van parked nearby. She blushed, even more embarrassed that he'd caught her staring, and whipped her head away.

'Dammit, he's cute,' she thought, nervously looking everywhere but back at his face. Every now and again her eyes betrayed her and glanced back at him, then darted away before he could glare back at her. She couldn't help but feel goosebumps tingle up her spine; this time it had nothing to do with the cold.

"I-I can walk," she started, wiggling a little in hopes that he'd drop her and she could regain some composure. Her hopes were dashed yet her heart stuttered when he tugged her closer to him.

"Don't doubt it, but I got orders to make sure you're safe," he growled, and Levy stilled her squirming. The way he had merely stated it caused her hair to stand on end, and she shot him a worried look.

"Is... is something after me?" She asked, tension causing her voice to raise in pitch. He only grunted, then shifted her again as they finally reached the van. Reaching for the door, he dropped her legs down none too gently, and barely moved as she gasped in pain as her feet hit the pavement. 'I take it back that he's cute,' she thought grumpily, grasping his jacket securely as she fought against the sting.

"In you get," he grumbled, pointing at the ragged chair of the passenger side. She hesitated slightly, then crawled in before he would assumingly push her in. As she finally settled into the seat, hissing as her heels scraped over the rough material of the floor, he slammed the door, startling her. He then turned and leaned against the door, effectively insuring that she wasn't leaving on that side.

'Jerk,' she thought, and huffed as she sat back, arms crossed over her chest. What was his deal? She wondered. 'He hadn't been chased through the building by god knows what, and here he was acting like he had a chip off his shoulder!' She sighed, stretching her legs out in front of her. Belatedly she realized that her bag was gone, as well as her spoils for the night. A sudden dread filled her as she looked out of the window and past the jerk's wild mane of hair. The building behind them was smoking, and an orange glow was flickering through the blackness.

"Oh noooooooo..." She whimpered lightly, bumping her head against the glass pane repeatedly. If the jerk noticed the slight noise behind him, he gave no indication that he was paying attention, and rather stared back in the same direction. She puffed her cheeks in frustration. She had spent weeks trying to get her job done, and now it was up in smoke if she was lucky. But knowing her luck, whoever these people were had come from her client in order to snuff her. She'd heard it happen to other hackers that failed, and she'd be lucky if she was ever able to curl up in her own bed again after tonight.

"Rough night?"

Levy's heart nearly jumped out of her chest, and she shrieked as she whirled around to face the new voice. A blonde had poked her head over the seat to investigate the bumping noise, and grinned as Levy pressed her back up to the door, her hand over her heart. She giggled, then crawled over the seat to join Levy, waving her hand in order to calm her.

"It's okay, we're not going to hurt you," she giggled. She stuck her hand out to shake, and Levy warily took it. "I'm Lucy Heartfillia, I'm presuming that you're Bluebird?" She asked, smiling at her. Levy was instantly on her guard, eyeing Lucy suspiciously. If she wasn't sent by her current client, then she was from someone else with a lot more power behind their name. But who would that be? She racked her brain for the list of big names that were known to hire hackers for big jobs, but was unable to place "Heartfillia" anywhere.

"Ah, there's no need to be worried, we're not affiliated with anyone from your past," Lucy said reassuringly. "We've heard a lot about you, and been looking for you for a long time. We were wondering if we could offer you a better deal than what you got here." She grinned toothily, squeezing Levy's hand gently. Levy only considered her silently, unsure if she could be trusted or not. It was difficult to tell if she was lying, but the sincerity in Lucy's face made her relax a little. After all, they did save her from that... thing. And what did she mean, a better deal?

She opened her mouth to ask her, but jumped when suddenly there was a pounding noise on the back of the van, and out of the corner of her eye, Levy could see the jerk grimace and yell something before rushing to the back of the van. Taking a fearful breath, she turned back to the blonde, and nearly screamed. To her utter shock, a man had rushed to Lucy's side of the van, his head ablaze with fire. He seemed nonplussed as he banged on the door, laughing maniacally.

"Yo Luce! We're done here, let's go get something to eat!" Came his muffled yelling. Lucy sighed as he ran back to the end of the van, his voice mixing in with several others as they began yelling at each other. She was pinching the bridge of her nose as she reached forward and pressed a button, and Levy could hear a click from the back.

"That was Natsu, or Salamander in most agent circles. He's the one who rescued you from the creature," she explained after she noticed Levy's face. She chuckled wryly, her eyes filled with warmth. "He's usually like that, but tonight must've been a good one for him if he's that happy."

"He's on fire. IS THAT NORMAL!?" Levy gasped, disbelief coloring her voice. There was no way that she was dreaming anymore, not tonight at least. So much had happened, yet it all felt surreal, like the lines of reality had been skewed. She wasn't sure anymore, and she could feel a headache creep through her brain as she tried to process it all.

"He's pretty much always like that," Lucy replied, sighing in exasperation. "At least Erza's here to rein him in since he gets quite exuberant. Poor Gajeel though, he must've been itching to fight tonight." Levy blinked, recognizing the name of the man who carried her to the van. She glowered, huffing slightly. Lucy laughed as the back of the van swung open, and the van shifted as the two men entered the van, bickering loudly.

"I see you got a little taste of the Iron Grump, right?" Lucy asked, a teasing lilt to her voice. Levy only nodded, looking away as a light blush warmed her cheeks. She jumped again when the door to the driver's side swung open, and the red haired girl from earlier climbed in, scooting Lucy over. She turned to reach for something over the chair, giving the two men in the back the evil glare that Levy had seen her use earlier. Instantly both of them were quiet, and the woman sighed, twisting back to the two girls and plopped something into Levy's lap. Levy gasped, surprised. It was her purse! It was slightly singed, but mostly unharmed from the fire.

"I thought you might need that, seeing as how it carries something important?" The red haired woman said, grinning lightly. Levy only nodded, grasping it closer. It did indeed as she peeked inside, silently relieved that the drives were still where she had placed them.

"I'm Erza, by the way," the red haired woman added. "Seventh Master of the Mavis Agency. I'm sure Lucy's told you a bit about us?" Levy blinked, then slowly shook her head.

"I've only mentioned that you had a proposition for her, but was interrupted," Lucy said, shooting a scowl over her shoulder to the men in the back of the van. Levy gulped, then turned to peek over her shoulder, sighing in relief as there was no fire engulfing Natsu's head. 'Wait, that's still not normal?' She thought, then shook her head mentally, her curiosity beginning to bubble about these people.

"Anyways," Erza continued, ignoring the sudden groans emanating from the back as she turned on the ignition. "We've heard a lot of good about you, and we're in need of a hacker." She turned to the blue haired girl, chuckling at her gaping face. "We can definitely offer you better benefits than what you're earning now, if that's any incentive. Plus, most of the group is eager to meet you." She slammed her foot down on the gas pedal, and Levy's stomach began to flip as she was slammed against the seat as they shot forward. As they sped down the empty streets, Levy held on for dear life, helpless as Erza giggled and the others began to scream.

"So, how about it then?" She asked as she took the closest turn a little too sharply. The van tilted, and Levy breathed a silent prayer as the moans intensified, even Lucy was gripping the seat with white knuckle strength. "Wanna join us?"


	10. Sequin

_What the hell is she wearing_?

Gajeel's eyes nearly popped out of his skull as he watched the little blue haired mage join the group of girls in the roller rink, nervously looking around till her eyes landed on him. The blush that graced her cheeks was brilliant despite the low lights and flickering lasers that skimmed around the rink. Not that he noticed too much, he kept his sights on the gloriously sparkly gold booty shorts that she wore, swearing silently as he could feel a blush of his own creep past his cheeks and into his hairline. As she skated around, he had a rather magnificent view of the shorts as she rolled past him, willfully ignoring his stare.

He was fine with that, he could live with her wrath later on as he'd tease her for such a choice in clothing. But aside from her iron shirt and kitty lingerie, these were definitely going to be added to his list of favorites. Hell, they even fit her perfectly, hugging her rear tightly and pulling in all the ways he secretly loved. His throat dried a little as she past him again, and he gulped as another part of him began to heat up.

' _Oh gods, she's gonna kill me_ ,' he thought, biting his lip. Yep, he was definitely going to give her hell for teasing him this much. He sighed, burying his face in his arms on the wall where he waited for her. He'd opted out of skating with the rest of the group, well aware of how insane the rest of them could be. Now he was more than grateful for the decision, lest he was unfortunate to be skating around with a boner.

' _Definitely not a good idea_ ,' he mused, and sighed. A peal of giggles rushing past had his head snapping up again, only to watch as Cana dramatically swept her arm back and snapped it forward, smacking Levy smartly on the ass. She squawked, nearly slipping and falling as she attempted to whirl on the brunette, who laughed uproariously and raced away.

For the iron dragon slayer, it was as if the world had paused just as Cana's hand landed on Levy's backside, sending a wave of sparkles that Gajeel was immensely jealous of. The heat redoubled, coiling around itself in the pit of his gut, sending jolts of excitement to his groin. He nearly drooled; he was beyond mesmerized by the little flashes. He was sorely tempted to reach out and touch the area himself, regardless of the risk once Levy had a chance to regroup herself. For once he was glad of the brunette's meddling, even though he wanted that experience all to himself. In other words, _he_ wanted to slap her ass and watch the sparkles.

Levy was huffing irritably as she rubbed the sore spot, oblivious to his plight as she continued on, Lucy and Juvia giggling mischievously next to her. As her hands returned to balancing her as she rolled away, Gajeel nearly gasped in surprise; the gold where her hands had been turned to a sparkly blue!

"The fuck?" He murmured, wondering if his girl was trying to get him in trouble. Another deft swipe at her ass from Cana and the color switched back to gold, leaving small streaks of blue across the soft swell. His growing urge to examine her shorts was only held back by his last shred of dignity (and embarrassingly enough, his boner). He was going to get to the bottom of this for sure tonight, and perhaps even pass Cana a couple of drinks in thanks as well. Maybe even for the person who invented the sparkly short as well, he definitely owed them for the show.


	11. Waitng

_She's late._

Gajeel was by no means an impatient man, but there were some things he hated waiting for; her coming home was one of them. He growled lowly as he paced the airport terminal, ignoring the teasing looks from their friends. Ever since Levy had made the trip to California, he'd been out of sorts at home, sometimes calling her in the middle of the night just to hear her sleepy voice. She never seemed annoyed, but he nevertheless felt guilty the morning after.

It was supposed to be a short trip anyways, only for about a week. He had tried to convince her (and himself) that he would be okay without her for that long. She'd chuckled at him when he called her not an hour after she had landed in L.A, demanding to know if she traveled safely and if she had missed him yet. After she had reassured him that yes, she missed him as much as he did her, she promised him that she would be careful during her trip through downtown.

It was funny, he mused as he glanced at the screens for the umpteenth time, huffing when the "late" kept flashing. Before he had met Levy he had been fine on his own, not worried about anyone or anything. How odd that a year after meeting her and becoming a couple he couldn't think of anything else but her, how she was doing, if she thought of him at the weirdest times of the night. He couldn't wait to hold her again, to hear her laughter and to share little kisses.

 _Where the hell was she?_

He huffed, plunking himself down on the bench next to Pantherlily and Shagotte, running his fingers through his wild hair. He grumbled as the two laughed at him, swatting at Panther's hand as he poked at him. They'd been waiting for more than two hours for the plane to arrive, which was already an absurd amount for even a delay. Gajeel had wanted to have her to himself by now, curled around her in front of a fire for the rest of the night. Panther had compared him to a lovesick puppy at one point, much to his displeasure.

"You might as well just call her your wife at this point," he said, and Gajeel scoffed. Though he was secretly longing to do so, he wanted to wait a little longer for her. He'd love her as long as he'd live, and wanted to give her the freedom to explore. Despite wanting to be patient, he'd already bought a ring for her, waiting for the opportune time.

 _Why wasn't she here yet?_

Someone brushed by him urgently, yet he ignored it as visions Levy dressed in a white gown walked down an aisle, blushing as she smiled at him through a veil. Would it be a big wedding? He hated crowds, and neither of them knew enough friends or family to invite. 'To hell with it, we'll elope,' he thought, smiling idly as Levy's blushing smile turned to a stern frown. Or maybe not, we can just invite the entire town for the shindig. Anchorage was just large enough to be considered a second family for both, so why the hell not?

"Gajeel?"

He blinked, returning to the airport. His heart jumped as the activity picked up and more people began to stir and wander towards the gates.

 _Finally!_

"May I have your attention please," the speakers around the lounge crackled, cutting through the increasing babble. There was a pause, and the speakers popped on again. "Will everyone waiting for the arrival of Flight 119 please report to the Airport Manager's office?" There was a catch in the voice before it clicked off, and an uneasy murmur in the crowd followed.

Flight 119?

 _Levy's flight._

Gajeel felt like he'd swallowed a stone, and could feel his heart beginning to thunder. A cold sweat trickled down his spine, and he clenched his fists as he pushed himself up to follow the crowd that began to look for the office.

"I'm sure she's fine, Gajeel," Pantherlily spoke, his voice low and calm. Next to him, Shagotte nodded her reassurances. Gajeel nodded sharply, not trusting himself to speak without his voice shaking. ' _She'll be fine, they're just delayed another day, she's fine she's fine she's -_ '

"Right this way, please."

He looked up to find a somber looking airport employee waving to the crowd, directing them to a larger lounge than they had been waiting in. There were a couple of people at the front of the lounge, talking to each other quietly as the noise from the nervous crowd drowned them out. As they took their seats, he couldn't help but feel a stab of fear as they turned to the crowd, and he could clearly see the tag of one of the gentlemen standing in front of them.

 _Incident Commander_

 _ **Where is she?!**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~8*8~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The cab was cold, and the windows fogged as rain pattered against it from the other side. ' _Fitting for a city that's always gray_ ,' he thought darkly as he gazed out at the streets of Seattle, glaring at the bustling people. His hands clenched tight, his nails leaving permanent marks on his palms. It did little to calm the persistent shaking they had taken on when the news hit him like a bomb.

Levy's plane had gone down near the city after they had just taken off. It hadn't been a huge crash, and thankfully there were more survivors than casualties. The Incident Commander had been far more optimistic than they all had thought, despite the fact that they all had sat in stunned silence before chaos broke out.

"What about my father?"

"Are they alright?"

"How?"

 _Casualties_.

The word burned bitter in the back of his throat, and he could taste bile as the cold turned hot, and Levy's face flashed through his mind, smiling happily at some stupid thing he said. He could almost hear her giggle, even.

 _Levy!_

"Is there anyway to get to them as soon as we can?" Pantherlily called out, and Gajeel grasped his arm, grateful that he could voice his fears while he stood there like a bloody idiot, shocked into speechlessness. Pantherlily clapped his own hand over his, joined shortly by Shagotte's. Pleas of similar sentiment floated up, and the Airport Manager lifted his arms to calm the crowd.

"We'll have a plane ready for those who want to get to Seattle as soon as possible, so please be patient as we get it set up," he said calmly, and Gajeel felt a surge of anger flow through him. He wanted to punch the man out and demand a plane immediately. A tap on his shoulder reminded him that he wasn't alone, and he sighed defeatedly. He'd have to wait with the others. As the duo dismissed themselves with the promise of continued updates, he felt himself deflate and the cold fear return.

"I don't have to ask if you're going, then?" Pantherlily asked lowly, and Gajeel shook his head. The older man nodded, gripping his hand again. "We'll be waiting to hear from you then, so go find your girl, yeah?"

He had nodded numbly, getting lost in the sudden swell of emotions that threatened to pour out of him. He vaguely remembered sitting down while Pantherlily and Shagotte left for a bit, only to return an hour later with an overnight bag and set it by his feet. Then, they left again, texting every so often to check on him. He'd reply mechanically, not too aware of what he'd been saying to them. Around him people were crying in fear, or chatting nervously with each other over the possible scenarios. He'd wanted to shout at them to shut up, to curse and rail at anyone, yet her face kept popping up, and he'd settle back with a shaky breath, silently praying to anyone, anything, that she was fine.

She had to be.

She was everything he wasn't and more.

His ray of sunshine from a dark world.

His breath of hope and happiness.

She had to be okay.

 _Levy!_

The driver of the cab screamed at something in the street, and angrily shook his fist at it, startling Gajeel out of his thoughts. He frowned as he settled back into his seat, wondering if it would be better to run to the hospital than sit in the car with the lunatic driver. He growled as they crawled along, deciding that sitting in the cab seemed like it was taking longer than actually getting to the city. The flight to Seattle had only been about two hours, yet it took nearly a lifetime for the passengers as they fidgeted in their seats, anxious to get to their loved ones. Once they reached the airport, they had been directed to another office, where they had decided to keep them till more information was available.

He was at his wit's end when they finally released the name of the hospital that the survivors were being treated at. Unwilling to wait another minute, Gajeel had rushed away, grumbling under his breath as he tapped the number for the cab service. A cab would hopefully get him there faster than the bus they had had planned on piling the lot of them on.

At least, that was his hope. They certainly left faster than the rest of the group, but the traffic was beginning to take on a life of its own. He growled lowly as another cab edged in ahead of them, and the cabby layed on the horn, echoing his sentiments.

"Oi, how far are we from the hospital?" He asked, his nerves getting the better of him.

"About five miles, but with this traffic it'll be awhile."

"Fuck that, gimme the street and I'll run."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*8*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The noise was nearly overwhelming as he stepped into the hospital's ER, panting from exertion. He hadn't been kidding when he boldly claimed that he'd beat the cabby to the hospital, and made it there in record time. 'Thank god for our morning runs,' he mused as he stepped up to the front desk. A harried looking nurse was chatting to the receptionist before scuttling away, furiously scribbling on her clipboard. He gulped as the latter turned to face him, exhaustion painting lines in her face.

"Yes?" She asked, her voice clipped and irritated.

"I'm here for one of the survivors of Flight 119?" He gasped, leaning heavily on the desk. His legs felt like jelly, his heart hammering from the exercise and fear.

 _Let her be okay._

"Which one?" She asked, her tone softening as she pulled out a sheet from a filing cabinet.

"Levy McGarden."

 _Please let her be okay._

"Your name?"

"Gajeel Redfox."

The lady's brow furrowed as she scanned the sheet, and he could feel his heart sink as she looked up at him.

 _Please let her be okay!_

"Why don't you have a seat and I'll get back to you," she said softly, and his heart lurched.

 _LEVY!_

He nodded, and stumbled to the closest seat, oblivious to the sympathetic stares and curious looks from the others in the waiting room. It was made of cheap metal and plastic, and it was a miracle that it didn't collapse under his weight as he dropped into it. The lady had scurried away by then, sheet tucked tightly in one hand as it flapped.

 _Please_

 _Please_

His hands shook as he raked them over his face and into his hair before folding together in front of his chin. He bit his lip as his fear began to get the better of him.

 _What if...?_

He shook his head fiercely. No, he raged at himself. She's fine, they're just looking for her!

 _But..._

A sob broke free, shaking his frame. Her name passed through his lips as tears slipped down his face. He could see her happy face, and the white dress she'd wear for their wedding. He'd take her hand gently, taking her from either Jet or Droy, or both even. The ring was beautiful, but not as beautiful as her as she watched him slide it on her finger, blushing madly through the veil. He'd be methodical in leaning over to kiss her after they said their vows, oblivious to the cheers and catcalls from the audience. He'd pick her up then, laughing at her protests while he carried her to the reception hall, eager to get the party over with so he could finally have his first night with his wife.

 _What if...?_

She'd be giggling as he would promised her the stars on their honeymoon, demanding the northern lights instead just to tease him.

 _What if..._

She'd be grumbling as her clothes would no longer fit her, falling victim to the pregnancy as he'd watch her from afar, marveling in her beauty as the swell in her belly grew with each passing week. She was glowing with promise, and each night he'd treat her to a glorious foot massage that would often lead to tussling in the sheets and gasps of pleasure.

 _What if..._

The twins would hug her before they would rush off to school, book bags packed with books and snacks while she'd busily start her day, cooking breakfast for the two of them. It would be a rare day off for the both of them, one they wouldn't waste words on.

 _What if..._

What if she hadn't made it?

 _Casualties_

"Mr. Redfox?"

He looked up to see the receptionist frowning at him, and he gulped back tears, sniffling as he furiously wiped at his face. She sat in one of the chairs next to him, and he could feel his mind beginning to race.

 _No!_

"Mr. Redfox," she began, shaking out the sheet of paper in front of her. She looked confused for a second, and for a second he wondered if he got the wrong hospital. "There isn't a Levy McGarden here, but a Levy Redfox, so I just wanted to reconfirm the name you gave me."

His heart stopped, then pulsed as sudden hope exploded. Levy Redfox? But why would she give them that name? He cleared his throat, finding it difficult to pry his mouth open to talk.

"Is she... is she okay?" He asked, his voice hoarse. The receptionist sighed, then nodded her head.

"She's one of the luckier one, just a broken arm and a few bruises, but I really would like you to confirm her name -"

"Gajeel!"

He stiffened as her voice rang out into the lobby like a bell. It was the sweetest noise he'd ever heard, and all of a sudden he could see her rushing down the hall, pushing past doctors as she called his name over and over again. He couldn't remember rising to his feet to meet her, sweeping her up in her arms as she sobbed, wrapping her uninjured arm around his neck as best as she could. He buried his face in her neck as he lowered her down, ignoring the looks they given as he gave in to the tears, relief washing over him in thunderous waves.

 _She's okay_

 _She's here_

After a while, the sobbing died away and he reluctantly pulled himself away to look her over. She looked a bit worse for wear, her arm in a sling and bandages littering her body. Her wild hair was even more frazzled, and he bit back the urge to laugh as he pulled her in again, sighing deeply as he held her close as she nuzzled into his chest.

 _She's **alive**_

 _I'm never letting her go._


	12. Bed Time Stories

"Daaaddy, we've already heard that one, tell a new story!"

Gajeel chuckled, rolling his eyes at his daughter's insistence. It was getting late, but neither of the twins were going to settle without a story for bedtime, and it was his turn to enthrall them with a new tale. He could hear Levy giggle in the next room, and silently vowed to get back at her later on, when the kids were safely tucked away and sleeping. Right now, he had each twin perched on either knee, bouncing them gently.

"Eh? Ya don't wanna hear about the dragon and the princess?" He teased, ruffling Shutora's wild locks. So much like her mother's...

"Nope! Mama told us that one last night," she replied, and Yajeh nodded sagely, a serious look in his eyes.

"Yeah, so we wanna hear a new one," he added, and Gajeel couldn't help but ruffle his hair as well. Yajeh was more like his father, though he did have a few silly moments thanks to his sister. Despite the years that he had been a father to these two miscreants, he was still in awe that he was something he'd never thought was possible. Maybe he'd give Levy a bit of loving instead of teasing, just to thank her for the millionth time for this.

"Aight then, what did ya have in mind?"

"How'd you and mama meet?" Yajeh piped up, tucking his feet up under him while Shutora nodded wildly at him.

Gajeel froze at the question, a cold sweat pooling at the base of his skull. He clenched his teeth slightly, fighting the shudder of dread that threatened to sweep down his spine. ' _Fuck_ ,' he thought, licking his lips nervously. ' _I didn't think they'd ask this early_.'

Two sets of dark honey eyes were staring at him expectantly, waiting for his answer. Obviously, they were hoping for a pretty story that involved anything but that. He knew that they'd ask one day, and then he and Levy would have to tell them honestly; he certainly didn't want anyone else to do it before they could. But as to how to tell them now...

"Ah, that," he said, sighing after a long moment. He hugged the twins closer to him, settling for a more vague story that he hoped they would be happy with. After all, they had attention spans of a kitten, hopefully they'd get bored enough to ask for a more entertaining story.

"You know how all your friends are scared of me?" He asked, and the twins bobbed their heads in response. "Well, it was like that with me and yer mom too. I wasn't exactly the nicest of guys back then, either," he said, his voice taking on a slight edge.

"So you were mean to mom?" Shutora asked, snuggling closer.

"… Yeah, a bit."

"Did you say sorry?" Yajeh asked, staring at his father seriously. Gajeel blinked, almost shocked by the question. He nodded slowly, exhaling deeply as he regarded the kids seriously.

"Yeah, I did. Lots and lots, too."

"Good!" The twins chorused, hugging Gajeel and surprising him. Good? He bit back a mirthless chuckle. It was anything but good, but the kids' simple answer had him reeling. They were just as forgiving as their mother, he realized.

At least, for now, till they learned everything. And he hoped that when that day came, they would still just be as loving and forgiving as they had been tonight.

"Okay, it's late guys," Levy popped her head in, gracing the trio with a warm smile. Gajeel nearly sighed in relief; she had rescued him from elaborating further in his story. He lifted the kids in his arms, ignoring the protests that the kids expressed. Whirling around lightly, he rolled one twin into one of the bunk bed and hoisted the other into the top bunk.

"There, story time's over, you're getting the princess and the dragon next time," he growled, tickling Shutora before ruffling Yajeh's hair. "Now, get to sleep, brats."

~~~*8*~~~

"You didn't tell them," Levy mused gently, threading her fingers through his mane. He only grunted, nuzzling his face into her lap as she substituted his head for a book stand. It was the last hour before they would drift off into sleep themselves, the time where they could finally cuddle and share their day without the kids bounding in excitedly.

"Couldn't." He said simply, sighing deeply. She rubbed a slow circle on his scalp, making him rumble in content. Gone was the anxiety that he had felt earlier, yet he still felt uneasy. It never truly went away, the regret that he felt when he thought back to the fateful event. Despite her eternal forgiveness, he still couldn't stop the tendrils of guilt wrap around him, threatening to drag him into nightmares.

Her fingers continued their dance on his skull, sliding down to his shoulder as she set aside her book. "Need a distraction?" She asked simply, and he chuckled. Count on her to know exactly what he needed. No words were required, just simple love and understanding.

"Gods yes."


	13. Soft

The camp was quiet for once, much to Gajeel's relief. They had traveled double time from HQ, and had just settled as the sun was beginning to set. ' _And in record time too, gihee_ ,' he thought, overseeing the activity as officers and soldiers bustled about, tiredly building dinner fires. So far, all was going to plan, and hopefully, there would be a bit of quiet time with his favorite script mage after her report to their higher ups. He resisted biting his lip again; they were already chapped from his teeth chewing on them since she had left for her job. Not that he had been worried about the girl or anything, he was just a bit impatient for their reunion.

Okay, he was a bit worried. But he'd be the last one to admit that to anyone out loud other than Lily.

It was an infiltration mission that she had volunteered for almost immediately, determination glinting in her eyes as Jura nodded gravely to her, handing over the case file. He didn't know exactly what it entailed, other than she had to get some information from some low level punk who ran a shady drug ring. However, he had confidence in her ability to handle herself, and Lily even gave her some extra martial arts training to compliment her script magic. But hell, he couldn't sleep the nights she was gone, worried sick that something was going to happen and he'd be too late to pull her out.

But finally, today was the last day of the mission, and she'd be back by nightfall to make her report. Needless to say, time was beginning to crawl by as he glanced at the pink sky for the hundredth time. He sighed, and began to pace as he waited. Maybe he ought to start another inspection round? Nahh, the troops had already gone through two rounds of his inspections already, a third one would be obvious as to why he was there. Should he try to eat? He paused, then shook his head before returning to his pace. He'd rather wait to have some of Levy's metal once he saw her again, food tasted far better afterwards anyways. What about paperwork? Surely there was a stack waiting for him in his tent from Jura.

He sighed, plopping himself on a nearby rock. There was no way he could focus on anything other than Levy's return right now, so that was a useless idea. He tapped his fingers on his leg, bored out of his mind.

He was starting to space out, idly composing a little song when a flapping sound snapped him out of his daze. Instantly alert, he jumped up as Lily landed in front of him, fighting a nervous blush as the exceed transformed into his larger stage.

"So the Captain's finally taking a break, eh?" Lily chuckled, folding his arms casually. Gajeel bristled, about to protest that he was taking a break when the cat held up his paw, preventing the dragon slayer from letting loose. "Levy just got back, just so you know," he continued, and Gajeel froze. A wide grin nearly split his face in two as he sighed in relief. _So she's okay then_ , he mused, and nodded firmly.

"If you want to go see her she's in the office tent," Lily offered, shrugging indifferently. Gajeel nearly missed the sly look that the cat threw his way though, and ignored it as he chuckled.

"Fine by me, she has to report to me at some point, might as well get it over with," he said, shoving his hands in his pockets. Despite the smooth stroll he was adopting as he passed Lily, his attitude was anything but suave, let alone subtle. But Lily would be the last one to point it out to him, and the others were too frightened of his reaction should they attempt it too.

But he didn't care as he walked through the camp to the office tent now, willfully ignorant of the teasing looks the troops shot his way when they thought he hadn't noticed. ' _Let them think what they want, Lev's more important at the moment_ ,' he thought, barely able to keep from jogging the last few feet from the tent that hid her away. He took a deep breath, scenting the air. Yep, she was definitely here alright, but her scent was mixed with something far more exotic than her usually relaxing smell of rain and ink. It stunk too, so he made a mental note to forbid the perfume as he pulled away the flap and entered the tent.

And nearly jumped back out in shock.

"L-Levy! W-what the hell are you wearing?!" He all but sputtered, his eyes popping wide open. In front of him stood the little mage, about ready to peel off a rather revealing bikini dress. It jingled as she ducked down, squeaking in surprise at his intrusion.

"Gajeel! Ah, um, I can explain, er," she stammered, her face beet red as she crossed her arms over her chest, trying to hide her scantily clad chest. Her eyes flitted across the room, too embarrassed to meet his. He, on the other hand, couldn't tear his eyes away from her. Sure, he'd seen her in less material than this, but nothing this sheer, or sexy.

He shook his head suddenly, pulling himself together. He pulled off his jacket, approaching the crouching girl slowly as he averted his own eyes away from her, draping it over her as he tried clearing his throat awkwardly. He stepped back and turned away, giving her a bit of privacy.

"Yer early," he muttered, then kicked himself mentally for not coming up with something better to say. He cursed the blush that burned his ear tips when he heard her chuckle lightly. He glanced over his shoulder, only to stare at her again. The jacket dwarfed her as she tugged it securely closed around her shoulders, the hem coming just above her ankles. Though still glowing from embarrassment, a small smile was gracing her lips and her eyes were glittering in the low light.

"Y-you are too, you know," she said, cocking her head as she stepped lightly closer to him. There was a light note of relief in her voice, and suddenly his heart constricted uneasily. Had something happened to her? It wouldn't be surprising in the least with the way she was dressed up, and his hands clenched as he turned to face her.

"So, this thing you're wearing...?" He started, jerking his head at her. Her eyes widened a bit as she took in his change of mood, then sighed as her shoulders dropped a bit, and she tugged the jacket closer.

"I knew that you'd be upset with it, but it was part of the mission," she began to explain. "Jura didn't want you to know about the dancing cause he thought you'd charge in and blow my cover..."

"Dance – you're damn right I'd be pissed about this! What the living fuck, Levy?!" He snapped, barely able to keep from shouting at her. She winced though, and he inhaled through his nose, clamping his mouth shut as he folded his arms over his chest. After a moment of tense silence, Levy cleared her throat, and stepped closer to him, biting her lip nervously.

"If it makes you feel better, I wanted to let you know what was going on," she ventured, reaching out to grasp the hem of his shirt gently. She looked up at him, her eyes bright and glistening like a doe's. "And it also wasn't my idea, either. The dress, I mean," she added, her lips pouting as she glanced away. But damn if it didn't have an effect on him. Even when she got herself into trouble, he couldn't stay mad for long once she pulled that face on him. It made him want to pull her close and mutter sweet nothings to assure her. Gah, such a pansy thought!

He sighed deeply, dropping his head in defeat as the anger drained away, and he pinched the bridge of his brow.

"Jura's idea, then?" He asked, and Levy hummed in response. He was going to murder the bastard then, just for the sheer audacity of having her risk herself like that! He could feel himself tensing in irritation again, and opened his mouth just to snap it shut as she pressed herself against him, closing the distance between them. He looked down to find her blue locks nearly grazing his nose, her head bowed as she gripped his shirt tighter.

"I'm really sorry, Gajeel," she murmured, regret lacing her voice. He tsk'd, sighing as he wrapped one arm around her petite shoulders. She jerked in surprise, but he only tugged her closer, refusing to let her go. Amazingly, he could hear her heart beginning to race as fast as his, yet he chose to ignore it as he met her gaze when she looked up at him.

"I ain't mad at ya, Lev," he sighed, reaching up to ruffle her hair gently with his other hand. "I'm just pissed that you had to go through that by yourself. I oughta arrest Jura for even thinking of that."

Levy blinked at him, confusion written across her face as she narrowed her eyes at him. "He's our boss, you can't arrest him for that," she said gently, but relaxed against him, a small smile back on her face. "But you came here earlier than I thought, so thank you." She buried her face in his chest, nearly flustering the dragon slayer.

"O-of course I had to get you early," he said. "There ain't anyone better to do it than me!"

When she stilled again he cursed himself for fumbling. That was not what he had meant to say, and said far more than he was willing to admit. Then she giggled, causing him to blush as her shoulders shook against his arms.

"Oi, why are ya laughing?!"

"Because," she said, leaning back to grin at him. "I wanted to see you too." Though she had said it softly, her admission set his heart thundering in his chest. Breathing was becoming more of a chore as blood rushed in his ears, nearly drowning out her heartbeat. He wasn't too sure what was happening anymore, but nearly growled when she glanced away bashfully. The fact that she hadn't pulled herself free from his arms was encouraging enough, and when he lift his hand to cup her cheek he could've sworn she gasped, but things were beginning to get a little hazy as his mind rushed a million miles per second. The only things that he was hyper aware of was how her hands slid up his sides, tugging him closer as he leaned down to brush his nose over hers.

"Gajeel?" She whispered, her breath ghosting over his lips. He paused, the barest hints of uncertainty plaguing his mind as he waited. What if he pressed on? What would she do if he did kiss her? And -

All thought abruptly stopped when she reached up and pressed her soft lips against his rough, chapped ones. She was gentle and slow, giving him time to recover from his shock and pull her as close as he could. He wasn't as gentle as her as he kissed her desperately, only breaking away to give them both a chance to gasp for breath before diving back in again. He was barely aware that he was losing his balance, threatening to topple the both of them to the floor. Her arms had slipped over his shoulders, clinging to him as she moaned into his mouth.

Growling lightly, he shifted his arms around her to lift her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. The jacket slid off her shoulders, flopping to the ground in a heap. It took all of his control not to pull the sheer material off of her as his hand slipped up her back, tracing her spine and back down till he was cupping her ass. He marveled at how soft her skin was, how warm it felt under his calloused palm. He groaned when she hoisted herself higher, sending waves of heat pooling in his lower gut. He broke from her lips, and kissed a trail down her jaw to her neck. As his teeth grazed her skin, her moaning grew as his tongue lavished her tender skin.

Gods, he could get drunk just off the scent of her skin, let alone her taste. It was driving him mad the way she moved now, tightening her legs around his middle when the growing bulge in his pants pressed against her core. She was whimpering in his ear, nearly burying her face in his mussed mane as her fingers tangled themselves in his locks. A gentle tug here and there forced him to growl, nipping her in response each time. She giggled, and he drew his fingers down to her side to tickle her just as his ears pricked, catching the most unwelcome noise he'd ever have the pleasure of hearing; Jura's voice growing closer.

 _Fuuuuuckfuckfuck_

He quickly kissed her while setting her down as fast as he could without dropping her, but just as he was reaching for the jacket she slipped, squeaking in alarm as she fell. Still entangled in his hair, her hands yanked on him, pulling him down with her. They toppled to the floor in a mess of tangled limbs, Gajeel just managing not to crush Levy underneath him. The door to the tent flapped open, revealing Jura and Lily.

Time seem to freeze as they paused at the opening, staring at the pair as they stared back, caught like deer in the headlights. Jura blinked for a second, then...

" ** _Uuoooohhhhhhh!?_** " He shouted, eyes bulging out and pointing at the couple. Behind him Lily smacked his palm against his face, shaking his head in embarrassment.

 _Kids these days._


	14. Ghost Stories

Levy was a sucker for horror stories, especially monster stories. The gorier the story grew, the more she got into it, and the more her imagination took on a life of its own. She loved them as much as she loved her other stories, and gobbled them up just as greedily, much to Gajeel's annoyance. He couldn't get a scare out her anymore, and gave up trying to scare her with the stories he came up with. She in turn, would tease him about losing his title of the "scare master" to books.

That was until Juvia's sleepover, and Levy was currently cursing her rotten luck. Juvia had insisted on a sleepover for sometime now, and finally she and the others were available to join in. This night had started innocently enough, with a barbecue dinner and plenty of laughter over beer and chatter. Natsu and Gray had started a friendly game of pool downstairs. Gajeel joined them once dinner had ended and the girls had settled down with wine to catch up.

That changed when the power flickered, and thunder could be heard rumbling through the house, signaling the approaching storm. Before long the power had snapped off, and stayed off, ending the party downstairs. Just as they were about to disperse and head back home, a torrent of rain began to pour over them, flooding the streets after only few minutes. Though they were unprepared for a slumber party, Juvia was overjoyed (and a little relieved) when they decided to stay the night and wait out the storm. Sleeping arrangements were made, candles were lit and ideas for entertaining themselves were tossed around. When scary stories were brought up, Gajeel couldn't hold back a groan, knowing that Levy's interest would be piqued and her eyes would glitter. While most scary stories didn't bother him, he could safely say that Levy would be a hard one to scare.

So the group huddled together in the dark living room, wine glasses in hand and blankets wrapped around shoulders securely. Levy was the first to begin, grinning as sadistically as she could while regaling the others with tales of monsters, though the effect was almost useless as Gajeel wouldn't' stop smirking the entire time. He couldn't help it, even when she was trying to be scary she was too adorable, making him want to wrap her up in his arms and hug her tightly. When his turn came, he didn't hold back on his most gruesome stories, watching gleefully as the others clung to each other. Levy, on the other hand, did exactly as he expected and cheered at the end.

' _Fuuuck_ ,' he thought as the flashlight was passed to Lucy. ' _At this rate she'll never get scared. Does anything phase her?_ ' He was about to have his answer as Lucy smirked a bit, then rose and wandered about the room, blowing out all the candles before plopping herself back on her pillow.

"Alright, I've got a good one," she chuckled, and there was a pressure on his arm; Levy was leaning closer to him, and he wondered if she was aware of it. Lucy must've seen it though, for the story she told was unlike the ones shared so far in the night, and even he felt chills crawl up his spine. He was about to wrap an arm around her shoulder as she pressed herself even closer when the flashlight flickered off, and she jumped. Surrounded in pitch black, there was nothing but the sound of Lucy's voice, continuing on as she reached the climax of the story. He could feel her fingers grip his jeans, and he could her breath begin to pick up speed; she was definitely scared.

A scream broke out into the room, making them all jump as Lucy flipped the flashlight on again, waving it around like a madman. Levy couldn't hold back a cry of fear, and nearly dove into Gajeel's side. She was in utter hell; Lucy had picked her least favorite type of horror stories, and had knowingly used her fear to the story's advantage. And now her imagination was running overtime, she'd be surprised if she could sleep later on.

Sure enough, she had a far more difficult time trying to relax as she tossed and turned on the couch. The storm had continued to rage on, and the power had remained cut off, leaving them all in perpetual darkness. She hated it, and the candle she had lit wasn't helping with the flickering shadows. Her imagination was still running wild, causing her to jump whenever the wind whistled or made the windows rattle harshly. The thunder had ended long ago, thankfully, but the rain still drove itself into the roof.

She jumped when a large shadow loomed over her, and she pulled the blanket over her head, nearly shivering in fear.

"Oi, scoot over."

She sighed in relief when she recognized Gajeel's voice, then did a double take as she realized what he said. Scoot over? There was no room on the couch, how was he going to fit?

He tugged the blanket away, revealing a very confused Levy, and motioned for her to sit up. When she did, he slid in behind her, wrapped his arms around her and tugged her up till she was sitting in his lap before laying them back down. Stunned but not uncomfortable, she couldn't help but snuggle into his chest, especially when he tucked the blanket around them. She could hear his heartbeat, slow and steady, comforting her.

"I didn't think you were terrified of ghosts, short stuff," she heard him rumble, a laugh in his low voice. She puffed her cheeks up indignantly, and poked his ribs.

"Normally not, but I don't like the dark," she admitted, turning her head to stare at the dwindling candle. Juvia didn't have many left, and she didn't really want to light another one if she woke to darkness. But with Gajeel cuddling with her, facing the dark was a manageable feat on a night like this. Even if he was embarrassed by the fact that she used him like a security blanket whenever he spent the night.

"So, I guess I should add the darkness element to my stories then?" He teased, and she whipped her head up, her eyes glistening suddenly. He was caught off guard by the pleading in her expression, and mentally berated himself for the bad joke. "Sorry, I guess not."

She settled back down, pouting at the concept of Gajeel using her weakness against her as a joke. Sure, he was desperate to get under her skin at times, but nothing as cruel as that. She was considering kicking him off the couch when she felt his lips brush her hair, landing on her scalp softly.

"Really am sorry," he murmured, and she felt her body sag as she relaxed on him, forgiving him with a little kiss on his chest before nestling in. Her eyes drooped lower as his hands began to caress her back, drawing little circles over her shoulder blades and dragging down her spine, lulling her to sleep.

"Gajeel?" She mumbled, burrowing her nose a little deeper when he rumbled, tucking her head under his jaw. "Thank you."


	15. Pains of a Woman

Levy wanted to murder something.

She wanted to cry and scream and throw up at the same time.

She wanted to track down the blasted pharmacist who gave her the painkillers, rip out his innards, and force feed them into him. _Through his rectum_.

She groaned as she rolled over in bed, counting the minutes till she felt normal enough to try to move. For now, the cramps that incapacitated her were enough to bring even her dragon slayer to his knees. Normally, the cramps were rather tame and easy to deal with; just pop a pill at the first sign and deal with the rest of it as best she could. Cramps like this were rare for her; she supposed that she was due for a belly buster one of these days anyways.

But what made this cycle particularly irritating was that she was supposed to start training with Gajeel and Lily in an hour, and she wasn't sure how she was going to be able to walk by then, let alone be able to spar. Hopefully the painkillers would be enough to dull the pain to where she could just manage.

~~~*8*~~~

Running was a lot harder than she had anticipated, but she wasn't about to complain when Gajeel refused to let her do anything else. Rather, he was very close to sending her back home when she shuffled onto the training grounds, white as a sheet and breathing heavily. He hadn't even asked what was wrong, instead glaring at her when she winced, victim to another cramp. 'Stupid dragon senses,' she thought darkly, huffing as she pushed through another wave of cramps. She winced as she nearly tripped over a stone, jarring her sensitive body more than it needed.

She had been adamant that she at least tried training, not wanting to let the boys see her as a weakling wanting to drop training due to not feeling well. Gajeel didn't buy her tough girl act, however, and to her frustration Lily had agreed with him, offering to fly her home so she didn't have to walk. While it did sound tempting, she refused to leave without a little bit of a workout.

"Fine, run the track and that's it," growled Gajeel, crossing his arms over his chest. "I ain't having you pass out when the real training begins. You showed up and that counts enough for today." Lily nodded in agreement, copying Gajeel's pose. She opened her mouth to protest, but Gajeel merely pointed to the track, looming over her a bit. " _Track_ , Levy."

Defeated, her shoulders slumped as embarrassment burned hot in her face, and she turned to hide her quivering lip as she made for the path. She could barely hold in the tears once she started jogging, wondering if humiliation just made the pain worse. To add insult to injury, he had left the training grounds, leaving Lily behind to watch her as she ran (or rather, fast walk at this point). She didn't even try to hide her tears at this point, gasping as she stopped for breath. How many laps had she managed since she started? She'd lost count of the turns, too focused on not passing out or vomiting to pay attention.

A soft paw touched her forehead, and she looked up to see Lily frowning at her. "That's enough for today, Levy," he said, concern lacing his voice. "Anymore and you really will get sick."

She blinked, about to argue again when she spotted Gajeel returning to the field, a plastic bag in hand. Curiosity won over determination then, and she sighed as she nodded, finally accepting their words. She felt a small measure of relief as the dragon slayer made his way across the track; she could at least say that she did something rather than limp home in agony. But she was far more interested in what was in the bag, for he was reaching into it the closer he got to them.

To her utter surprise, he pulled out a bottle of sweet tea and passed it to her. Stunned, she couldn't say a word as she took it from him, and was even more shocked when he touched her forehead. His rough palm was cool against her skin, and she released a breath she hadn't realized that she was holding. What on earth...?

"You feelin a bit better, Lev?" He asked, and she suddenly wasn't sure what to say, perplexed by the show of concern he was showing her right now. His version of care (at best) was usually to tell others to suck it up and get over it, but then again she was rarely ever sick. Was she hallucinating? Had she passed out and was having a fever dream?

"Ah, not too much better," she admitted finally, biting her lip as his hand began to thread itself through her sweaty hair. Definitely not a fever dream.

His eyes narrowed, and he huffed before pulling back. He passed her the plastic bag, grunting at her to take it. As she did, she could've sworn that there was a bit of a blush on his cheeks, but didn't mention it was she peeked inside. Her own cheeks started warming up when she saw the items; a box of tampons, painkillers, chocolate and vitamins.

"Juvia used to have killer cramps as well," Gajeel said, and she glanced up at him. He was scratching the back of his neck awkwardly, looking away from her. "I know it's a bit weird, getting ya all that stuff, but I get it." He turned his eyes back on her, and her heart skipped a beat as she clutched the bag to her chest. She bit her lip, trying to keep the tears at bay, but she was incredibly touched that he had gotten her the stuff, even if he didn't need to. She nodded slowly, still at a loss for words when he leaned closer, taking her chin in his forefinger and thumb, and tugged her closer.

"That's why I said to go home and rest, Lev," he said gently, stroking her lower lip with his thumb. "Training ain't as important as your health, so you gotta keep that in mind. I don't want you hurting yourself either cause of cramps." He was close to her face now, his breath brushing over her skin. Time was beginning to slow as she stared at him, conscious of his warmth as his nose just barely grazed hers. She could feel her own breath starting to hitch as she leaned closer, suddenly desperate to close the distance between them.

"Ahem."

Startled, Levy jerked back from Gajeel as Lily cleared his throat and flapped up to them. Blushing madly, she awkwardly mumbled as Gajeel sighed, deeply disappointed that the moment was gone far too soon.

"Sorry to interrupt, for I'm sure you two would have continued had I not," Lily said, crossing his arms while shooting Gajeel a sardonic look. "But I think it's past time to call it a day for Levy." She jumped a little, then sighed, nodding as weariness began to settle in. Rest was beginning to sound like a wonderful thing, and her stomach was rumbling as well, but with hunger this time. And thankfully, the raging pain that nearly crippled her earlier was now a dull throb, giving her a small measure of relief.

She was about to bid them goodnight and hobble off the field when Gajeel swept her up, cradling her close. Too tired to even squeak in surprise, she didn't resist as he carried her away, muttering something about taking care of her for the rest of the night. She smiled softly, wondering if his nurturing would be just as gentle as he had been.


	16. Steady as You Go

Levy was at a loss. She had tried everything; little tips from other parents, research from books that Lucy had been kind enough to bring her, and instructions from Porlyuisca. Yet she couldn't comfort her poor squalling babies, both of whom were running slight temperatures.

She knew that she had nothing to worry about, she and Gajeel had done everything right and only had to keep the twins comfortable till they were cured. Still she couldn't help the tears as she cuddled with Shutora on the couch, humming as she watched her husband try to sooth Yajeh from across the living room. He looked as exhausted as she felt, dark rings under his eyes from the lack of sleep. She had to give him props, though. Since they had gotten sick, he hadn't left her side while they wailed. Even Lily had been more than helpful in taking care of them, enlisting the help of Alzack and Bisca.

And they had more than enough help coming from the rest of the guild as well, with well-wishers coming almost constantly to offer their own tips. Finally irritated to the point of bursting, Levy had taken both of the twins to the bedroom and shut the door, wishing for a quiet moment. To her utter surprise, (and Gajeel's as well) Jet and Droy posted themselves in front of their front door, barring any more well-wishers from bothering the exhausted parents. She could understand the rest of the guild wanting to help, but she was more than thankful for her boys.

"Finally got him to sleep," Gajeel sighed, easing himself into the chair next to her. She nodded, glancing up at him and the baby who had tucked his tiny hand into his father's hair. Shutora had drifted off as well, providing them with a rare moment of silence. Sniffling, Levy reached for his hand, biting her chapped lips as he grasped her fingers gently. He squeezed them gingerly, rubbing them as he studied her face.

"Gajeel," she murmured, and he rumbled as tears slipped over her cheeks again.

"Lev, it's okay, the kids are fine," he reasoned. "Kids get sick, we ain't done nothing wrong." She nodded, despite her quivering lip.

"I know, but still," she said. "I feel so horrible, knowing I can't help them feel better right away." She snuffled as Gajeel gently got up and set his sleeping son on her chest, nestled next to his sister. He then took the corner of the soft blanket and wiped her tears away, kissing her brow and nose soothingly.

"Yer a great mom already, Lev," he muttered, tweaking her nose. "The kids will get better in no time, I promise." He ran his hand through her hair, gently massaging her scalp. She sighed in relief, relaxing against his hand as he tugged another blanket up over her legs. Her eyelids drooped lower and lower as his fingers continued to lull her into a doze, comforted by his presence.

"Mmm, Gajeel?" She murmured, feeling the tug of sleep creep up on her. He paused in his administrations, crooning in her ear. "You're a great dad, you know?" After a heavy moment of silence, she could feel his lips on hers, soft and tender as she succumbed to sleep finally.


	17. Not Quite a Date

The first date they had gone on wasn't something that she could rightly call a "date". It was more of a celebration than an actual planned event, but she wasn't going to nit pick on details. Especially when it came to Gajeel, the guy who pretty much did things on the fly. He wasn't as spontaneous as Natsu, that was for sure, but he rolled with whatever he felt was right. And Levy pretty much followed him along, happy just to be with him, even when she wasn't quite sure what they were. Or what he thought of her.

It was strange, she mused. Ever since they had joined the council, Gajeel seemed even more quiet around her, though he seemed to return to normal around Lily and others who would talk to them. But when she and the dragon slayer were alone, she couldn't help but notice the long looks he would give her, or that he seemed to be mulling over something. He'd blush and pull his eyes away if she caught him staring at her, muttering something under his breath. What baffled her was the small blush on his cheeks, and suddenly she could feel heat in her own cheeks as she swiftly turned back her own work, her mind racing over what had just happened.

What threw her off even more was how often he'd open up to her, talking to her about things she hadn't expected him to. She'd feel self conscious when they sat down in a meeting privately; she could feel the way his eyes would bore into her, making her stutter over her words when she tried to formulate a coherent conversation. He was an absolute rascal then, teasing her with his low voice that tickled the fiber of her being. There was no hiding the brilliant blush then, and she was doomed the moment his fingers would tuck a lock of hair behind her ear instead of ruffling the unruly locks. Of course, he'd never touch her like this in the presence of others, a habit that carried over from when they were at the guild. He'd still tease her, but was more reserved once people made note of it. That felt familiar, something that she could deal with, even if he was still staring at her with eyes that seemed to lighten up when he saw her.

Then came the day when his promotion to Captain was announced, and Levy couldn't hold back the cheer of glee and threw herself at the stunned man. She was so proud of him, she couldn't help it! She would've danced around him if he hadn't suddenly thrown his arms around her and whirled her around, laughing over her surprised squeaking.

"Oi, let's celebrate in style!" He said, grinning cheekily as he set her down. Dizzy, and not a little embarrassed, she could only nod mutely as he whooped, and turned to give the news to Lily. She couldn't resist the pleased giggle then, hugging her arms around her shoulders and whirling about happily. She was still whirling on tip toe when his arms wrapped around her again, startling her for a second time and stilling the laughter with another squeak.

"Ah, d-didn't find him?" She asked, suddenly aware that he probably hadn't even left the room. Oooh goodness, he had probably seen her little dance! But why on earth was he hugging her?

"Erm, I'll find him later," he said, glancing at her before flitting his eyes away. She couldn't help but stare at him, marveling at how red his face had gotten. It was the brightest she had seen from him, and his lips turned into a pout that she found oddly attractive. He turned back to her, a mischievous glint in his eyes that complimented the grin that was back on his face.

"Actually," he began, tightening his arms around her ever so slightly. "I wanna celebrate with you first, privately."

She almost couldn't stop her jaw from dropping in shock, and was grateful that he was holding her, cause she was sure that the sudden racing of her heart would lead her to swoon. _Celebrate privately_? Was he asking her out on a date? Or...

"Ah, of course!" She nearly yelped, nervous all of a sudden. This wasn't something she had expected from him at all, though she had entertained the idea of them going out. She just figured that he wasn't that kind of guy, but he seemed intent on surprising her any chance he got. Even if he had no clue of what he was doing to her heart.

"Yer treat, by the way," he chuckled, and she sighed, rolling her eyes as the fluttering in her stomach died off. At least something was still the same. And it was a celebration, no doubt he'd be milking the others for attention and beer and praise. But she was getting something that the others wouldn't; the first party with the new Captain, and that she wasn't going to pass up, date or not.


	18. License and Registration, Please

Levy could've sworn the fates were against her that day- no, that week. She sighed as she pulled her Pontiac into the nearest parking lot, red and blue light reflecting off of the crooked rear view mirror. _'Pleeeease don't die now,'_ she begged the old car as it clunked to a rest, shuddering as she twisted the key back and turned off the engine. She bit her lip as the cruiser pulled up behind her, silently cursing the cop that had decided to tag her in his quota for the day. She hoped that whoever it was would have a little bit of sympathy, she was broke and already late for her shift. If she was lucky, her car would start on the first attempt rather than the third or fourth.

She was already stinging from the morning's event from school, and wasn't sure if she could handle the rest of the day without collapsing into a pile of tears. The midterm exam had been almost a literal joke, and her professor was more than just disappointed in her scores. He had pulled her aside after class, expressing his disbelief that she had failed so miserably when she was a stellar student in everything else. Barely able to hold back her tears, she then stormed out of the class to her next class, only to trip over a poorly placed stool in the hallway.

After her classes ended, she raced out to where her car sat, pausing to groan in irritation as she saw the paper flap gently in the wind. ' _A parking ticket, really?_ ' She moaned to herself, yanking it free from the wiper and jerking the door open. It was absolutely ridiculous, she had just paid for the parking tag that hung on her mirror. Angrily, she shoved the key into the ignition, reasoning that she'd deal with the ticket tomorrow; she was already late for work as it was. She twisted the key, whimpering as the car sputtered, coughed and died.

"Noooo no no no come on baby," she begged it, tapping on the wheel as she tried again. The engine churned, then rumbled to life as it rattled. She sighed, released the parking break and gingerly pressed forward, silently praying that it wouldn't die on the highway.

So far, so good, she decided as she stepped on the gas a bit harder than she usually dared, hoping that her boss wouldn't be as mad today as she normally was. She nearly jumped out of her skin as a siren erupted behind her, and she pulled into her current spot. She tapped her fingers on the wheel impatiently, desperate that she'd get off with only a warning and a quick lecture so she could race to work. She considered texting her coworker, but a knock on her window jolted her out of her thoughts. She sighed as she rolled down her window, dreading the stern voice that would ask her the infamous question.

"License and registration, ma'am?"

She sighed, shoulders drooping as she wondered how much shittier the day would get as she leaned over to retrieve the information. Papers slipped out of the dash, and she groaned as she began to fish for the right documents, muttering darkly under her breath. Finally she had the paper, and whipped around irritably to thrust at the cop, stilling as she caught a glimpse of him finally. He was grinning bemusedly at her as he took her info, but she barely noticed as she stared at him. He was tall and well built, his dark blue shirt fitting his frame a little too well as the sleeves strained to contain his biceps. His long black hair was tied back into a loose bun, and she was sure that it was against some sort of regulation. But then again, he sported piercings on his arms and face; he must not be a regular cop.

She hoped he hadn't noticed when she suddenly had to wipe the drool away, blushing madly all the while. Her heart pounded, and she gripped the hem of her blouse as she avoided looking at him in case she embarrassed herself anymore. ' _That's totally not what I need right now,_ ' she thought, glancing furtively back at him.

The scratching of pen on paper caught her attention, and she grimaced as she turned to face him. The grin was gone from his face, and she felt the bottom of her heart drop as he tore the paper away from his booklet.

"I don't think I need to tell you why I stopped you," he said sternly, handing her the ticket. She gulped, tears pooling in her eyes as she took it from him.

"Sorry," she muttered. "I'm just having a really bad day and I'm so late and I don't know if my car'll start and-" she babbled, tears beginning to drip down her cheeks. 'Great,' she thought miserably. ' _This is a wonderful first impression, undoubtedly he thinks I'm a baby._ ' She hiccuped, hating herself for breaking down in front of the cop.

A firm yet gentle grip on her shoulder startled her, and she jerked her head up to find that the cop was looking around awkwardly, a blush dusting his cheeks. He'd taken his sunglasses off, giving her a glimpse of his dark red eyes as they flitted around awkwardly, landing on her every once in a while. She sniffed, wiping the tears from her eyes as she tried to calm down.

"S-sorry," she sniffled, and the cop shook his head, and cleared his throat.

"You don't need to be, short stuff," he said gruffly, squeezing her shoulder. "We all got bad days, just happened to be your turn." His voice was gentle, despite the rough nature of his deep voice. It was calming, yet she was sure that it would cause fear if he used it that way. She gulped, unable to stop the heat that pooled in her cheeks as he tweaked her chin.

"You'll have better days, you know?" He grinned, and she smiled back, her heart beginning to melt as she nodded. He then pointed at the paper she gripped, his voice just as gentle. "Unfortunately, I do have to give this to you, as you were speeding," he said. She nodded, sighing in defeat as she glanced at it. She blinked when his scrawl caught her attention, and she bit her lip as she looked back at him in surprise.

"Er... Is this your number?" She asked, pointing at the poor handwriting. He sputtered suddenly, then blushed, and she had to hold back a pleased giggle as he refused to look at her again.

"T-that's just in case you have issues in solving that ticket!" He snapped, folding his arms over his chest defensively, blushing as he refused to look at her. She looked back at the ticket, then at his badge, then couldn't help in the smile that graced her lips.

"Well, if that's all, Officer Redfox, I'll definitely give you a call if I have a problem," she purred, feeling her spirits pick up a bit. He paused, blinking at her in surprise, then grinned brilliantly at her, tipping his hat at her before turning to his car. She giggled, hugging the ticket to her chest. Maybe this day is starting to look up after all, she happily mused as she turned the ignition. It clunked once, then started groaning as Levy's cheerful mood fell flat again.

"Ah nooooooooooo..." She whimpered, trying again. The old car refused to start at all, and any hopes of getting to work at a decent time died along with her car. She sniffled, reaching for the phone and the inevitable angry voice that would no doubt rail her about her timing.

"Oi," came the cop's voice, startling her once again. She looked at him, tears threatening to spill again. She saw his jaw clench as he paused, not meeting her eyes as he blushed lightly. He folded his arm over his chest, then unfolded them and placed his fists on his hips, as if he didn't know where to place them. It was rather adorable, she decided, and felt her heart begin to speed up again.

"You've obviously got a shit car," he started, and she snorted, rolling her eyes and nodding in agreement. 'Understatement of the year,' she thought, beginning to wonder where he was going with his statement.

"So I'll get you to work today, alright?" His cheeks turned a little darker red as the words left his lips, and she could've sworn that the color passed to his ears. Stunned, she stared at him for a moment as he turned away, reaching for his phone and dialing a number. She couldn't really hear what he was saying thanks to his back facing her, but it didn't stop her eyes from exploring the expanse of his shoulders. She marveled at how tight the shirt became over his muscles as they flexed, and her fingers suddenly itched to reach out and touch him. A different heat began to stir in her, and she could feel it crawl all over her body, from her toes to the top of her scalp. She snapped her head forward as he turned back, stiflingly a moan of disappointment that she couldn't stare a bit longer.

' _No, it's bad to stare at people_ ,' she rebuked herself, biting her lip nervously as he approached her, oblivious to her internal strife. But she couldn't deny that she definitely liked what she saw so far, even if he was a bit blunt for her liking.

"Cab should be here in a few minutes," he said, leaning against the car casually. She could feel her hair rise on the back of her head as she drank in the sight of him now, and butterflies battered against her ribs as he cocked his head at her, inquisitive. She mentally shook herself, waving her hands as she grinned bashfully at him.

"I'm really appreciative of that, really! You didn't have to do anything," she stammered, flustered as he chuckled. "At least I'll be able to show up to work, despite being late," she shrugged helplessly, and reached for her bag.

"If you get into trouble, I'll take care of it, just call me," he said, returning her shrug. She blinked at him, surprised. She wondered how brightly her blush was becoming the more she stared at him.

"You're really nice," she muttered, smiling warmly. "Far too nice for just a stranger who's having a bad day." She pinned him with a curious look, tilting her head slightly. There was an odd yet warm glint in his eyes as he grinned, and she could feel her heart trip over itself. Unable to face him anymore without making a fool of herself, she glanced away to see the lime green vehicle pull up next them. "Cab's here," she said, reaching for the door.

He blinked, then jolted out of whatever thought he had been thinking, nodding as he lurched away from her car, blushing. She sighed, watching him as he walked towards the cab and address the driver, who in turn nodded at her. She offered a quick grin as she locked up, her thoughts returning to reality as she sadly contemplated the car. How was she going to get the car back into working order now? Pouting, she turned away and stepped to the cab, smiling at the cop as she passed him. _'He really **is** tall,_ ' she mused idly.

"Again, thanks so much, Officer Redfox," she said, offering her hand to him. He took it gently in his, and she was surprised to feel strength in his grip.

"It's Gajeel, ma'am," he said, slightly bowing his head. She chuckled, causing him to blink at her in confusion.

"It's not ma'am, it's Levy," she corrected him. He flashed a brilliant smile at her, and she nearly felt like swooning then. "I-I'll call if I need some help," she stammered, belatedly aware that the cabby was watching them, waiting for her. Gajeel only nodded, then slowly released her hand as she pulled away. She ducked her head shyly, nearly tripping over herself as she backed towards the cab, reluctant to turn from him. Much to her embarrassment, he quirked an amused eyebrow as he watched her, and she dove into the cab the moment her backside touched the door. Safely inside the cab, she leaned against the seat and bit back a sigh as she looked out.

"So, where to?" The cabby casually asked, a glint of secret delight in his eyes as he looked at her in his rear view mirror. Levy flushed for what seemed like the umpteenth time that day, and stuttered as she responded to him. Thankfully, he didn't laugh as they began to pull away, and she turned to wave at Gajeel softly. She barely held back a pleased giggle of her own as he waved back, grinning all the while. She twisted back to watch him disappear behind them, sighing sadly when she finally had to turn back.

 _'I am so going to have issues with this ticket_,' she thought as a slightly wicked grin played across her lips. ' _Possibly with work too._ ' She nearly squeaked as the thought of Gajeel paying her work a visit flashed through her head, and she buried her face in her hands, giddy from the whole exchange. She couldn't wait to see him again!


	19. Mother

The first moment he knew the babies were coming terrified him more than he expected. He was attuned to her body more than he cared to admit, probably more than she was too. But there was no denying that this was it when he snapped his eyes to her face, watching as the smile vanished and her eyes widen in sudden realization.

They had just been enjoying a rare lunch day out with Bunny Girl and Salamander (as long as he lived he would never let them live _that_ down, no matter what), the girls eagerly talking about play dates and babysitting duties while the men argued about who would have the cutest babies. Gajeel was just about to launch a fist at Natsu when there was a hitch in her body, snatching his attention instantly. Lucy paused mid sentence, smiling as Levy raised her hand.

"Babies kicking again?" She asked bemusedly. The script mage shook her head slowly, then looked down at her enormous belly. She gulped as Gajeel grasped her hand, placing his other hand on her lower back. Natsu was equally intent on her, watching in fascination. Levy paused, then sighed gently, sweat beading on her brow.

"I think..." She began slowly, smiling at her lover, "that I've just had a contraction."

There was silence for a moment, then both Gajeel and Natsu exploded. Lucy cheered as Natsu's voice hitched higher in panic, and Gajeel waved his hands frantically, unsure what to do.

"Quiet!" Levy cried out, holding her hand up again and stilling the trio. They looked rather comical, freezing right where they were. She huffed out a laugh before slipping a more serious look on her face.

"It's alright, it's not too bad yet. So," she turned to each of them. "Natsu, you and Lucy find Porlyusica, or Wendy. And Gajeel," she turned in her seat to face him directly, silently laughing as Natsu bolted off, nearly dragging Lucy along. "You, my dear, need to breathe." She giggled as she poked his nose, breaking the frozen Gajeel. He sagged, then gulped as he leaned to her. He placed his hands on her belly, glancing up at her face as another contraction began.

"Yeh doin okay?" He asked gently, forcing himself to inhale as she instructed, fighting the sick feeling in his gut. It was finally happening, they were finally going to be parents! Was it too soon? Oh god, it's today?!

She sighed, gripping his fingers as she nodded. "I'm good," she said, wetness prickling at her eyes. "You?"

"M' fine," he growled, reaching up to wipe a thumb across her cheek as the tears escaped. She sniffled, leaning her head against his hand.

"I'm kinda scared," she admitted. "I mean, the babies-"

"Are gonna have the best parents ever," he cut her off, leaning forward to plant a kiss on her forehead, nuzzling her as she hiccupped. "Now, how about we pay the old hag a visit and get the kids out?"

She burst out laughing, wetly gulping back sobs as she nodded. So like him to ease her worries and entertain her, even when he was just as nervous. She offered him the brightest smile she could as he helped her up, ready to escort her out of the restaurant as she spotted Lily outside with a panicked Happy.

"Ready whenever you are, daddy," she said, giggling as the corners of his lips pulled into one of the biggest, proudest grins she'd ever seen from him.


	20. Double Take

His neck was getting sore from all the double takes thrown his way that night; seeing the short blue-haired girl in a bar like this was just the latest. He'd just glimpsed her out of the corner of his eye on the way to the bar, his order on his lips forgotten as he whipped his head towards her. He'd seen her before, but only in passing of club meetings and such. But this the last place he'd ever expected to find the petite girl. In fact, he'd wager that the tiny little moped (with matching color to her hair, hilariously enough) was hers.

He'd busted his gut, doubling over in the parking lot when he laid eyes on it. It was so out of place sitting next to all the bigger bikes, much like her, who was leaning rather close to Lucy, his cousin's girl. The dim light and haze from all the smoke made it difficult to see her face clearly, and the chatter from the guys filling the place up pretty much dashed any chances of hearing her voice. Even straining his ears did no good, she was impossibly quiet.

He found himself fascinated that she was there, intrigued by her motions as she leaned closer to the blonde to make herself heard. He'd look away quickly when she glanced his way, questioning himself as to why he was suddenly so flustered. He was here to have a good time and get hammered, not get bamboozled by a mouse of a woman, dammit!

With heat in his cheeks, he was about to take a swig of his first beer of the night when his back was suddenly pounded, causing him to spit his drink all over the bar, earning him a scowl from the bartender. Coughing roughly, he swung around, fist cocked over his shoulder to throw at the asshole who interrupted his drink and found his cousin, grinning impishly.

"Sup, bolt for brains?" he cackled, slapping the bar in laughter. Gajeel lowered his fist, but fixed the deadliest glare he could muster at his cousin.

"Did you want to die tonight, Salamander?" he growled, turning back to his drink.

"Nah, but I did want to invite you over to the group, hate seeing ya at the bar by yourself when the whole gang's here!" Natsu wrapped his arm around the surly man's shoulders, a teasing tone taking place. Almost instantly Gajeel was on edge, reminded of the many incidents concerning his cousin. "Besides, there's someone who wants to meet you."

Ah, there it was.

He paused, peering at his cousin suspiciously as he raised his mug again. Interest was replacing the irritation, and the image of the blue haired girl flashed in his mind, nearly making him choke. He was beginning to hate the little flutter in his stomach, and the spark of… well, something in his chest. He hated wishy-washy stuff like romance, and refused to acknowledge whatever it was that set his heart beating.

But it didn't mean he wasn't curious about her. At least, he hoped that it was her. He was sure of it, even. And he'd be lying if he wasn't dying to know if she rode that little scooter. Possibilities already swirling in his head as he lifted his glass to finish what was left of his drink. Another nudge from an impatient Natsu nearly spoiled it again, and he huffed before chugging it swiftly, regretting the speed it needed.

"Fine," he sighed, pushing his glass away. He turned to his cousin, who was barely masking a pleased grin on his face. After indicating that he lead the way, Natsu nearly bounced away, far too happy to be properly drunk. Gajeel made a mental note to order double shots later on (for himself, he could barely stand a hyper Natsu, let alone a drunk and hyper version). But after, of course, he made his introductions.

Much to his happiness, the blue haired girl was the one they intended to introduce to him, and he found it hard to mask growing interest with the casual indifference he usually held with others. Her name was Levy, she was Lucy's friend and coworker and amatuere bike enthuiast. He couldn't help the cackle when she confirmed that the little scooter did indeed belong to her, and almost caught himself reaching to poke her puffed out cheeks. God, she was cute, he thought. Hell, he could've sworn he was half in love already!

"Gihee, if yeh plan to stick around long enough I'll give you a ride on a real bike," he laughed. He was loving this so far, and she was enduring his teasing far longer than he expected. She blinked though, apparently taken aback from his statement. Ah fuck, he screwed up again, he mentally berated himself. So much for his minute of fun.

But instead of awkwardly laughing and turning away, she leaned forward and placed her fingers together, as though she was plotting something. There was a sparkle in her eyes, and a mischievous tug at one corner of her smile.

"Would you really?" she asked, genuine curiosity and excitement in her voice. He grinned, unable to help the tingle of eagerness that shot up his spine.

"You bet, you deserve it," he promised. She giggled, a surprisingly light sound as she clasped her hands together. His heart thrummed in his chest, pumping heat into his cheeks.

"Then," she said, biting her lip. "It's a date!"

He wasn't sure if the others were oblivious to their chat or not, but he could suddenly care less as his soul soared high. And thanks to her, he didn't even need to order those shots he wanted either.


	21. His Last Thought

The feeling of victory was brief, cut short by the sudden and horrifying feeling of despair as tendrils of darkness wrapped around him, yanking him off balance. They were _cold_ , so cold they hurt. He couldn't pull himself free, no matter how hard he fought.

 _What the hell is this?_ He thought as the tendrils began digging into his flesh. His heart jumped in terror; there was no way to even think of combating this! It was worse than any torture he'd endured, or ever thought of.

A cough yanked his attention in front of him; Levy spat out a string of bloody saliva, then heaved herself out of her jacket and sprinted towards him. _She's coming,_ his mind cried in hope. _She's comin-_

His feet were swallowed in a icy crush, forcing a stunned gasp out of him. He couldn't get free… and if she came near enough to get caught… Despair flooded his senses.

She couldn't save him this time.

Not anymore.

It took all of the last of his magic to finally pull his arm free and pin her to the rock, keeping her free of the trap. The look she shot him was heartbreaking, and he let his hand get sucked back into the void. _So, as we met, we part now_ …

Flashes of memories he'd cherished washed over him, some happier than others, thankfully the better ones were of her. Like the first time she smiled at him, unafraid and grateful. He'd found it annoying at first, unsure as to why his heart fluttered so happily. Or when she insisted on coming with him no matter what. The trials, the dragon, the seven year gap they miraculously survived. The battle with the dragons, the labyrinth… their kiss…

He promised he'd make her big, and true to form, she was indeed bigger than she had been when they met, slicing her foot through the air and breaking his trap, intent on coming towards him.

 _You can't!_

 _If you do…_

A large form slid behind her and wrapped her up, stopping her cold in her charge. Lily!

She was crying. His heart was breaking at the sound, listening to her words. He had to say it. Say it before it was too late. He opened his mouth and words began to flow. It was probably the most elegant he'd ever allow himself to be with her, with both of them as they stared, watching his body dissipate.

There was too much he wanted to say, too much he couldn't say. Yet, there was something he couldn't without completely breaking down, and he had to leave her with a smile. It was killing him more than the cold was, stabbing him in the heart as she wept in front of him, reaching for him.

 _You were my future._

He wanted to simplify it. He wanted to sing it out, but it was getting hard to breath as the coldness was closing in on his throat. He was out of time.

 _Live for me!_

He could feel it pulling him in faster, his strength finally giving out. He pierced his best friend with a desperate look, grateful when Lily nodded, swearing to keep his love safe. He could hear her gasping as she lunged for him, fighting the strong embrace Lily had her in.

She'd be safe.

He wanted to say it, say the words he never wanted to say to her and completely regretted not saying. He opened his mouth, and found himself unable to talk. _How fucking ironic,_ he mused sadly. The cold was pulling at his sight now, tearing at the corners of his vision. He locked eyes with her as the blackness finally slipped over, and swallowed him from the world he knew.

 _I love you…_

 _Live for me!_


	22. Opening Up

She half expected the room to be dusty; not so... _clean_.

Yet there was nothing old about this room, save for some of the books that gleamed on the new bookshelves that Gajeel had recently built. Quietly she surveyed the room, her eyes greedily taking in each minute detail as the Slayer waited at the door, squirming in agitation. At first, she hadn't known why he invited her over, actually taking her aside and whispering in a hurried fashion about a surprise.

She was curious, more so when he added that she might find it interesting. He seemed nervous for some reason, and she bit back a laugh in order not to tease him and make him retract the invitation. So, she followed him home, resisting the urge to pepper him with questions he'd undoubtedly ignore. But she couldn't help the shiver of anticipation as his house finally appeared, teasing her with his secret.

Once they finally arrived, he merely opened the door and let her in, pointing out the room in question. Nearly bursting with excited energy, she almost skipped to the room, oblivious to him following her through the house.

She hadn't noticed the blush on his face when she twirled on her toes, nor the nervous gulp as she got closer to the door. Or how his hands clenched when she grasped the door handle and pushed it open, blinking as light spilled out of the crack. His house was normally dark and dim, something that he had enjoyed in the past. Well, dwelled in, to be more accurate.

But since meeting the blue haired mage, his life began looking a little less dim, especially once he began opening up to her. Every time she looked at him, it seemed like there was a little sun in her smile, blinding him and sending his heart tripping against his ribcage.

He had wanted to do something for her. Something that would light her smile brighter than any star in the sky. So, he built a bookcase for books.

Actually, he built a lot of bookcases.

And filled them all with books.

He hoped she liked them.

Her gasp of wonder filled his ears, grabbing his attention as he watched her spin, taking in the room in all its glory. Warmth filled his cheeks as her eyes glittered, and a grin of happiness pulling at her lips.

"Is this what you had in mind?" She asked, her voice soft. She turned to him, fixing her gaze on him. He jolted, blushing that as she cocked her head at him. His blood thrummed in his ears, and he nodded awkwardly, rubbing his nose as he looked at his handiwork. It was a feat he was proud of, and that this adorable girl liked it so much made it more than worth it.

"If yeh want, this place will be open to ya whenever," he muttered. She blinked, then giggled happily.

"Whenever?" She asked, mischief flashing in her eyes. "Are you sure about that?"

He glanced at her, wondering if he should ignore the niggle of suspicion in the back of his mind. "Yeah," he said finally, crossing his arms over his chest. "Just, don't make too much of a noise, or leave the light on all night..." He trailed off, suddenly hating himself for sounding stupid.

She giggled, clapping her hand over her mouth before launching herself at the embarrassed man. "I can't believe you built me a library," she laughed, freezing him in his spot as she squeezed his torso. She beamed at him, leaning her head back to gaze at his stunned face. "I absolutely love it."

He could feel his body loosen, becoming warm again as he basked in her brilliancy. Though the rest of his house was dark and dim, something told him that he'd be spending a lot of time in the library with the script mage. No, _his_ script mage.

And he'd have nothing else, either.


	23. Iron Heart teaser

"Yeh sure about this, little one?" Gajeel asked, leaning over her to make sure the straps were secure. Levy could barely suppress the little shiver that shot up her spine; whether it was in excitement of the ride or the fact that his breath ghosted over her skin, she wasn't sure. But she was immensely happy that the face mask hid her blush as he leaned back, wrapping his arms around her in a slight hug. "After all, we're gonna be flying pretty fast for a little scriptor to hang on," he teased, chuckling as she elbowed him lightly.

She gulped, then leaned forward to grasp the grips tightly. "I'm sure," she said, to both Rider and dragon. "I want to feel what it's like to really fly."

Panther rumbled, pleased. Gajeel grinned wildly, unable to resist the urge to wrap his arms around her in a quick hug, chucking as she squeaked. She'd grown so much, as a scriptor, and as someone who was terrified at the sight of dragons to flying as a rider!

He planted a quick kiss on her shoulder, then leaned forward to grasp the grips next to hers. 'Alright, Panther, let's go!'

The dragon hummed happily, stretching his wings before coiling his legs for his leap.


	24. Basic Training

Looking at herself in the mirror was a bad idea. The mottled purple and blue flesh did little to hide the swelling of one side of her face, and only served to emphasize the black eye and scrapes along her delicate features. The worst part was her lower lip, badly split from a poor attempt at dodging. She whimpered as she poked at it, wincing as fresh blood gushed forth and down her chin.

She wondered what Gajeel would say if he saw her now; if he'd act concerned for her or tell her that she needed to be faster. She sighed as she pulled a paper towel and ran it under cold water, hissing as she dabbed the blood away. The latter was true; she did need to be faster. But she hadn't expected an all-out assault in her first day of basic training, let alone getting her butt handed to her. She wondered if all new recruits had to suffer the same, and if they were better at avoiding the rapid-fire punches flying their way. It had been all that she could do to avoid her trainer's brutal attacks, but with magic being forbidden in basic, there was little else she could do. Not that it had helped much.

Even biting her tongue instead of her lip hurt. She gulped back the urge to give in to the tears, not wanting to fall into feeling sorry for herself again. That had been nearly disastrous, and it was by sheer luck that Gajeel had found her when he did. And though it had been the sprout that bloomed into love, it was glaringly obvious afterwards that she needed to try more. Of course, her training for the Games didn't really result in combat, something that she had been secretly grateful for after seeing the competitors. But after the guild disbanded and they had joined the council, she had felt the little niggle of motivation to try again rise and fester. So much so that she begged Gajeel to start training her.

That had resulted in a lot of resistance for his part, much to her disappointment. She couldn't really understand why, except that it was due his insistence that he couldn't hit a girl. Of course, she had backfired with the snarky comment that he had hit her before they actually met. The look he had shot her filled her with instant regret; it was so hurt and heartbroken. She rushed to apologize, only to have him ground out to find someone else before he turned and stormed off. After that, he didn't show up too much, making the nights difficult for her to sleep; she couldn't believe how stupid she had been to blurt it out.

She always prided herself on forgiving others, no matter what. She thought that she had gotten past that, but she had been so angry with him for refusing her that she just… blurted it out, like it had festered secretly. Needless to say, she would never forgive herself for such a cruel thing.

It seemed like he was slow to forgive her as well, making his absence more noticable with each passing day. Soon, she'd only catch glimpses of him across the cafeteria or hall, always busy or looking elsewhere. Whenever she'd call or try to catch up, he would disappear or she would be intercepted by another member. Then, the days would add up without a sight of the dragon slayer, adding another stab of hurt to her aching heart. She missed him so bad on those days, it was hard not to break down while working.

"Stupid Gajeel…" She whimpered, grimacing till her lip pulled apart again. She hiccupped pitifully, unable to stop the tears that rolled down her face. Her shoulders curled inward in an effort to stop the sobs from escaping her, her body shaking as it ached. She inhaled deeply, holding her breath before letting it out in a shaky huff. She squinted at herself again in the mirror, and with a start, realized that her headband was missing.

Her favorite headband that he had given her on their first day as council members.

A choked sob broke loose, and she whipped up a fist to stifle it before she could wail. It must've fallen off while training, she thought as she ran her bruised fingers through her dirty hair.

She had indeed found a trainer for basic combat training, needing it rather than wanting it to distract her from her feelings. She hadn't expected the intensity of the training at all, being assured by Jura that it was for beginners like her. She belatedly recalled his warning regarding the course; it was hard, and few ever graduated it without visiting the hospital wing, if they were lucky. But she had been desperate, and threw herself in headfirst, and thus, here she stood, broken and battered.

She wavered, suddenly exhausted from everything now. Sleep sounded nice, actually. Far nicer than trying to feed herself or clean up. She nodded to herself in the glass, her mind set on finding her cot to collapse in and losing conscious for a long time. She sighed, then slowly turned, wincing as her body screamed at her.

Since it was dinner time in the chow hall, the main halls were thankfully empty, allowing her to slip through unnoticed. Which suited her fine, she could barely walk without limping or gasping at a hurt she couldn't feel beforehand. And the rush of the crowd would've added to her hurts, not too many people were conscious of her to not ram her over or trample her.

"Oi."

She froze, her breath caught in her throat as she recognized his voice echoing through the hall. She hadn't heard him utter one word to her since her careless remark, and it tore at the edges of the wound in her heart, she had missed it so much. His footsteps were coming closer from behind, fast and intent on their destination. She sucked in her breath, willing herself not to cry and trying to swallow the lump that lodged itself in her throat. He had stopped behind her now, silent. She wondered if he was trying to figure what to say to her, and dreaded what it might be. Please, I'm so sorry, sorry, sorry! She wanted to cry out, but her throat closed on the words. Please!

A flash of pink flapped in front of her eyes, startling her. It was her head band, dirty and torn, with bit of her hair stuck to little clots of blood. Tentatively, she reached out to grasp it, tugging on it. Yet, he didn't release his grip.

"Some fucker had this tucked into his belt like a fucking badge," he growled, and her breath hitched. "When I asked him where he got it, y'know what he said?"

She shook her head, breathing deeply to try and calm herself.

"He said it was from a new recruit who was stupid enough not to duck." The anger in his voice was palpable, and she cringed, nearly whimpering when he tugged sharply on the ribbon. She could feel his hand slide gently onto her shoulder, gripping gently. "Y'know how good it felt to smash his face in?" He asked, his voice softer now. She inadvertently bit her lip, gasping when the pain flared over her lip. She didn't resist his hand tugging her around to face him, shaking as she felt the last of her reserve crumble. Tears blinded her as she heard him inhale sharply, cursing under his breath as he cupped her swollen cheek gently.

"On the other hand, I oughta bury the bastard," he growled. She hiccuped, reaching out for him and grasping the edge of his jacket. Was it real? Was she dreaming? She couldn't tell if she had fallen unconscious in the hall due to her injuries, but it sure felt like it was. His other arm was coming up to support her as she leaned towards him, sobbing softly. Then, he was lifting her up, cradling her in his arms and rushing away. She figured it was to the infirmary, but she wasn't sure anymore and she stopped caring; he was here, talking to her and holding her. And god, it felt good to be held by him again.

Her breath hitched as her emotions flooded over her now, more painful than her actual injuries. She curled against him, her body drinking in the warmth she desperately craved. She'd never let him go like that again, never be so cruel when he needed love, not bitterness. She slipped one arm around his neck, sobbing harder when he hugged closer, muttering oaths under his breath.

"I'm so sorry," she blubbered between sobs. "So, so sorry." She heard him grunt, then sigh deeply as he nuzzled his jaw over her head gingerly.

"Me too, shorty," he murmured, almost too quietly. She sniffled, settling down enough to lean back and consider him, panting to catch her breath. He inclined his head to face hers, his face drawn and tired. It was enough to set her off again, and she buried her face in his neck, whimpering.

"I thought you hated me," she hiccuped, her hands clenching his jacket lapel tightly. Her lip tickled as blood trickled down her chin, fresh from her injury splitting open again.

"I was pissed at first," he admitted after a pause, his voice weary. "I didn't wanna start something I was gonna regret, and hurt ya even more. I was tryna cool off for a couple of days before talkin to ya, but it didn't turn out that way." His voice was soft, regretful even. She shook her head, denying him.

"But after all this time?" She asked, her voice small.

"Poor as fuck timing," he grumbled. "I tried, then we got busy. I looked for ya, but the stupid fucks in the force needed a babysitter, and then when I was freed up you got tied up." He sighed, his breath brushing through her locks.

"And then," he said, his voice growing hard as she watched him. His eyes sparked with fire, and his jaw clenched. "I could smell your blood, and you weren't around." His eyes flashed to her wounded face, his brows furrowing as he took in each bruise. He leaned forward to gently nose her black eye, growling as she winced. "That was when I needed ya, needed to know where you were at, but instead I find the fuckface with your head band, drinking himself stupid, and I saw myself right there."

She choked, reaching out to hug him, desperate to right the wrong she had done, but he was shaking his head, grinning sardonically. "So, I did what I've wanted to do to myself for ever laying a hand on ya. Though, he deserves a fuckton worse than he got," he said, his voice quiet.

"I'm so sorry, Gajeel," she whimpered.

"Tch, you were right. But since you're apologizin," he murmured, leaning forward to press his lips against her forehead. "It's my turn to be the forgivin one, eh?" He kissed her again, brushing his nose over the spot he'd kissed.

She was frozen stiff, completely stunned by his actions. She couldn't believe that it happened, that it was still happening as he kissed her nose. When it finally clicked in her mind that it indeed was happening, she sagged in his arms in stunned relief, just as exhausted as she had left the locker-room. But instead of sorrow, a wild happiness was blooming inside her, bright and brilliant as the sun itself.

"After we get ya patched up, I think it's time to start yer trainin," he said, his voice warm and gentle. She looked up at him, confused.

"Ah, I thought you didn-"

"I'll handle the dodgin, Lily'll handle the sparing," he cut in, beating her to the punch. His brow furrowed in annoyance then. "Damn cat nearly tore my head off when I told him about you wantin to train and goin elsewhere." He huffed, pouting so much that she giggled. And giggled.

She was giggling so much it hurt, but it felt so good after so long that she'd be bent over howling if her body would allow it. She knew she looked like a fool, but with the release came more tears, and she couldn't stop laughing, she was beyond happy now.

Her laughing died down after a bit, leaving her limp in his arms, panting from the crazy roller coaster of emotions. She snuggled against his shoulder, content to let him carry her where ever. She could feel the pull of sleep tug at her senses now, so she pulled herself up enough to plant a kiss on his cheek before settling back, succumbing to the irresistible urge.

"Sounds like a plan to me," she murmured, letting go of the last lingering finger of consciousness.


	25. Soul Song part 1

It was a simple tune, a soft melody that wouldn't leave her head no matter what she did. She couldn't deny that she liked it though, it had a soft and soothing croon that comforted her. The only problem was, she had no idea what the song was.

She'd never heard it before, didn't know what the lyrics said (if there was any). But it felt like it was a part of her, like she had known it from the very moment she was born. It was the last thing she heard before she drifted off to sleep each night, and the first to greet her when she stirred in the early morning. Sometimes, she could even hear a voice singing along, low and gentle, as if the voice was singing just for her.

She had driven herself crazy searching for the song, desperate to know what the title was and who had sung it. But there was nothing like it in the world, not even in another language. She tried artists from all the ages, even old opera stars who were long in the ground. Still, nothing.

So she turned to newer artists, hoping against all hope to hear just a syllable that would finally match the song.

Nothing.

Weeks of searching finally crawled into a year.

She had searched everywhere she could think of, every single underground and indie band and artist, unable to find the one song that held her soul captive.

Then, by chance, she heard it.

It was brief, but it was loud and clear.

She had been shopping that day with Lucy, forced to distraction from her desperate searching when it resonated in her chest, causing her to freeze in shock.

There was the voice she recognized, singing the song she knew so well.

She raced to the customer service kiosk, completely forgetting Lucy as tears began streaming down her face. Finally, she was going to find out who was singing to her, who rocked her to sleep and woke her. The one who wouldn't leave her head despite never meeting him.

Now, she was going to meet the man who was her soulmate.


	26. Soul Song part 2

He strummed his guitar nervously, leaning over to steal a peek at the cheering crowd. It was his first big gig, but the audience wasn't the one making him shake in his boots. He could handle large crowds, and had worse in the past. He figured that some of his regular fans would make their appearance tonight; they never failed to do so, the crazy fuckers. Hell, he wasn't even intimidated by the bigger name groups playing before him, some of them causing the crowd to roar in delight over their antics.

No, it wasn't not the audience or the bands making him nervous.

It was the small glow in the back corner of the auditorium that's making him tremble. That small little glow that he'd known since he was six, the one that seemed so far away that was suddenly so close. He gripped his guitar a bit tighter, gulping in sudden anticipation; tonight he would meet the one who was the source of that light; his own soul mate.

He almost couldn't believe how far he made it, having had others mock him for even daring to try singing for such a reason. Well, he thought almost gleefully. Here we are, who's the crazy one now?

He certainly felt a little crazier now as the band ahead of him finished their song, sweating and panting hard from the dance. This is it, now or never!

The curtain lifted, and he nearly gasped when the faint light grew, and he caught a glimpse of blue. Blue hair? He had to know for sure now. And he had just the song to use too!

He turned to the others, grinning in excitement. "Oi, forget this song, we're using the fun one!" He called, ignoring the surprised gawking the drummer and bassist shot his way. Oh yes, the fun song. He turned to the audience, strumming out a short sequence. "Oi, oi!" He called out, unable to keep the giddy grin off of his face. "Not that the last guys weren't fun, but we're about to do a bit of audience participation. Who feels like dancing?!"

The answering cheer vibrated the stage, and Gajeel couldn't help laughing when he saw the light bounce in the back. It was pushing its way closer, and a small plan began forming in his mind; he had to act fast.

It turned out better than he could've ever planned for, and he used the incredibly bouncy beat of the song to hide the tremors he could feel. God, he was so nervous! But he couldn't deny that he was having fun for once. Oh, he loved singing, and was incredibly grateful to the guys for putting up with him, but tonight, he was putting it all on the line. And there was no way he was stopping either; the person was finally close enough to see, even without the golden aura that surround her.

He nearly choked on a line, he was so distracted. Her golden eyes glittered in the flashing lights, capturing his in a near painful recognition. I know you!

Without a second thought, he jumped down, ignoring the other cheering girls that flocked him. Idly he remembered that he was supposed to be singing, and that his impromptu performance was nearly throwing off his band-mates. Oh well, he'd apologize later.

He reached out, grabbing her tiny hand and tugged her back to the stage amidst wails of disappointed girls. She didn't hesitate to follow; her warm touch sending zings of electricity up his arm as she tightened her grip in his hand. I found her!

And he'd never let her go.

They were soul mates, after all.


End file.
